Host Club Love
by x.Meep.x
Summary: Yuki Amaya, Haruhi's cousin gets accepted into Ouran. The ill girl with the white hair and red eyes brings out the best of everyone. Kyoya falls in love. The twins and everyone else end up brotherly. Haruhi starts a war. What with Yuki's family of 10 added in, a stalker and her little secret, it's a wonder Yuki manages stays sane! Oh and her habit of suddenly sleeping doesn't help!
1. Enter Yuki!

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

**One**

**(READERS POV) **

In the prestigious Ouran Academy, people lined the halls staring with wide, shocked eyes. This continued all the way up to the Third Music Room in the the South Hall of the school. The cause? A mere simple girl … also it happened to be Haruhi Fujoka's cousin who's expression you couldn't read.

Her cousin, a pale skinned girl who was only 5ft seemed so out of place as she marched up the halls to the Third Music Room. Dressed in a black Gothic maid outfit with red lacing and a red chocker to match. Her black pumps sounded light footfalls on the floor and her long white hair flowed around her hips. The most frightening feature was her eyes, blood red and as she reached to open the door they narrowed considerably.

Yuki Amaya (first, last name) was a force to be reckoned with, especially when scared.

**(YUKI'S POV)**

"Ano... gomen," I said cringing as I opened the door to the Third Music Room and was greeted by a load of rose petals. Immediately all eyes were on me and I could hear the whispers, I was used to them by now but it didn't make it any less scary. Shaking my head slightly I focused my eyes on the floor as I spoke.

"Gomen … is this the host club?" Silence, I glanced up, a blonde guy with blue eyes was looking at me in shock and the girls in there looked at me with horror, I sighed and fought the sting at the corners of my eyes.

"I'm looking for Haruhi Fujoka. I need a word." Again, silence. My statement seemed to only make the looks of horror look worse. I sighed and turned to leave muttering a small "Never mind."

I would have left had it not been for a hand falling on my shoulder making me jump. It was a tall boy with black hair and glasses. My eyes went wide, it couldn't be? Could it?

"Yuki-chan aren't you meant to be in an appointment with one of my brothers at the hospital?" Oh, god it was! I went a light red and looked away, it was Kyoya Ootori the third son of Mr Ootori the man whose hospital did my medical treatment. I'd met his sons before, Kyoya was the only one I liked and I had to admit I had a slight thing for him.

"My appointment got changed to an earlier time Ootori-sama." I kept looking at the floor, my hair covered my face thankfully so nobody saw my blush. Good god why did he have to hold onto my shoulder!

"Ah, is that so. Have your treatments of late been helping?"

"No, not really. If anything I think it's made it worse."  
"Have you mentioned this to my brothers?"

"I was going to but I forgot."  
"Again with your forgetful memory. I must agree with the medical staff, you do seem to be frightened of them."

"Just slightly. Ah, Ootori-sama, would it be possible for you to tell Haruhi that we need to speak and I'll phone around seven, please?"

"If you wait a few minutes I'm sure Haruhi will be back. He forgot his bag in the classroom."

"People are looking at me, I think I'm scaring your customers, I should leave."

"I don't see why Yuki-chan, you are a delight to have around." I heard the shocked gasps from the people in the room, obviously they weren't used to a nice Kyoya, nor was I at first but I am now.

"Your customers seem wary of me. I'm just upsetting them Ootori-sama."

"Well I'm sure if you act like you do in the hospital then they'll calm down and not be so wary of you."

"Ootori-sama I don't think it best if I stay." he ignored me, as usual and pulled me lightly away from the door and into the room, turning me around he faced the customers.

"Everybody. This is Yuki Amaya, she'll be attending Ouran soon and is also Haruhi's cousin." turning to me he nudged me forwards slightly and I practically fell into a bow.

"Gomen. I don't mean to interrupt you but it is a pleasure to see the pretty ladies that my cousin works with on a daily basis." cringing I looked up to see a sea of smiling faces, it seemed they warmed up pretty fast although I could see a few heated glares.

Kyoya must have seen them to because he gently placed a hand on my back and led me to a table where there were two girls, they smiled gently, encouragingly at me and he pointed to a seat telling me to sit. I did so and looked immediately to the floor, I heard Kyoya sigh and knew that my habit of avoiding people's eyes was a pet peeve of his, I cringed, I couldn't help it.

"Yuki-chan, I'd like for you to meet two of Haruhi's regular customers. The young lady on the right is Aina Kudo and the young lady on the right is Chou Chiba." I nodded still looking at the floor and I felt him gently pat my shoulder before leaving.

Once he'd gone I felt a hand pull my face up, I blinked, once, twice, then "Why aren't you calling me a freak?" I whispered really shocked. The girls smiled and giggled before Aina spoke in a soft delicate voice "Why would we do that? You're really cute!" Chou nodded and smiled at me.

I blinked, confused. Aina was cute not me! She had short blonde hair and bright green eyes, a thin body and she had a child like look to her. Chou on the other hand had more of an elegant look with long wavy dark brown hair, a perfect body and intelligent brown eyes. I was just weird with long white hair and red eyes, a side effect of me being ill.

"Usually people call me a freak when they see my eyes."

"Well we like them." the girls spoke in unison and smiled softly.

Aina grabbed my hand and scooted closer to me. "So how do you know Kyoya-senpai and why is he so friendly?"

I smiled softly, it was a fond memory of mine, unknowingly a blush spread across my cheeks and I said in a small voice "It's a silly thing really."

Chou then decided to join in. "Tell us please Yuki-chan!" I was took back by the friendly manner but nodded in agreement. Why not? It's not like all the girls are suddenly going to come over and listen, is it? How wrong I was...

"Well it was about two years back when I went in for my weekly check up at the hospital. I was born with an unidentified illness see and that's why I look so weird, it also means I get two checkups per week at the hospital to make sure I'm okay. I'd gone in to the room that I'm usually sent to and his brother who is my usual doctor; Yuuichi-sama came in. He wanted to take a sample of my blood but I don't like him near me with needles and I was refusing and getting scared so I ran out the room and got lost. Ootori-sama happened to be walking by and spotted me, he'd seen his brother trying to cam me down a few times in the few months before that and walked over to me. He calmed me down and convinced me to go back into the room, I agreed if he or his other brother; Akito-sama would do the blood taking. He said that since Akito-sama wasn't there then he'd do it for me, Yuuichi-sama agreed saying he didn't want me to lash out like I usually do and so Ootori-sama got the blood. Since then, he's the only one I allow to take my blood or do anything with injections unless I'm put under aesthetic which is usually the only way people can do that." I'd closed my eyes whilst recounting my tale and when I opened them I actually fell off the chair in shock.

Everyone and I mean everyone was in front of me staring wide eyed. I gulped and pulled myself back up onto the chair. "H-hai?" my voice cracked a bit, I was still shocked.

"YUKI!" Haruhi's voice practically yelled. She came running over and pulled me (gently) into a hug making all the girls go wide eyed, including the hosts. Especially when she kissed my hair as she hugged me, I smiled and snuggled into her, a safe place, I always was safe with my cousin.

"Haruhi, I got accepted."

"I knew you would. You're staying with me for a week or two, is that okay?"

"Mum packed my bag and sent it round, she knows what you're like." I smiled as Haruhi let go of me and turned to the room that was currently gathered around us, smiling she spoke. "I hope you all don't mind but Yuki will be starting here tomorrow, she'll probably end up coming up to the club with me whilst she stays over mine."

I heard a conglomarate of noise which I took to be good from some cheers I heard and then suddenly I spoke, my voice sounded dead. "Haruhi, I'm tierd." I yawned and fell forwards dimly registering Haruhi as she told everyone I usually do this.


	2. Lord why do you hate me?

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

**Two**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

I smiled softly as me and Haruhi walked side by side to the school, all of my registration had been dealt with by my parents the previous day when I'd been in school before going to see Haruhi. As we walked I could hear people whispering and I could feel the stares, I shifted uncomfortable but keeping a soft smile on my face, I didn't want to bother my cousin. I stared down at the floor.

We walked into the class 1-A, the class I shared with my cousin and as she'd warned me, the twins from the Host Club. Haruhi smiled as she took my bag and went to go to her seat, slowly I walked up to the teacher. In the background I heard as Haruhi sort of got attacked by the twins, she'd told me they were Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin and I could understand why they irked her. She'd never been one to be attacked, shaking my head I turned to face the teacher, it was a middle-aged old man and he smiled softly at me.

"Ohayo sensei. I'm the new scholarship student Yuki Amaya, I was wondering what would I need to catch up on to be level with the class?"

He smiled softly before replying. "Nothing. I've been told the level you are at currently which is the same of that as your cousin and also I've been told of your medical condition. If at any point you feel ill, dizzy, sick or sleepy just leave the class or if you can't manage that then stay where you are and alert me, alright Amaya-san?"

"Hai, arigato senei. Where would I be seated?"

"By your cousin. If the Hiitachin twins bother you, just let me know and I can speak with them, alright?"

"Hai, arigato! Oh, before I forget, I was wondering, are there any books or anything I need?"

He nodded and turned to a storage cupboard and pulled out two big books, my eyes widened and I gulped nerveously, one was an English textbook and the other was an English → Japanese translation book. He smiled and handed me them, I thanked him and walked over to my none-too-impressed cousin.

Gently I pulled her away from the boys keeping my eyes on the floor. "I think maybe you shouldn't attack Haruhi today, he isn't in a good mood and I wouldn't want to see Haruhi flip at you." I could feel the twins looking at me but I kept my eyes on the floor. I could look a teacher in the eye, and other people if they forced me to, but I didn't particularly like it.

Silence.

"Gomen but I think it wise if you didn't attack Haruhi. He doesn't like it and isn't in a good mood today." I tried again.

Suddenly I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me, one around my wait and one around my shoulders. Hikaru, the one with the more mischievous voice as Haruhi had told me, whispered seductively into my ear "Neh, maybe we should play with you instead." I blushed, still looking at the floor. The other one, Kaoru, whispered into my other ear "Neh, why don't you want us on Haruhi. Are you jealous?" his breath tickled and I shuddered.

"N-no." I whispered. Good lord why me? I could feel Haruhi getting angry and glaring at the twins but they didn't seem bothered, if anything it seemed to make it worse. They smirked and I think at that point, I felt something die inside of me, that was it, my safety!

"Neh, do you want us to play with you?" Hikaru teased as his tongue darted out and licked my earlobe. I tensed.

"Maybe it would be fun, we could play dress up?" Kaoru tightened his grip on my waist and blew on my neck. I froze.

"Haru-haruhi … help!" I whispered and immediately Haruhi smirked and a glare set straight at the twins froze them before they let go and yelped as if they'd been struck.

"Arigato" I whispered as I practically fell into my cousin, her arms secured themselves around me and I became aware of people whispering. I gulped and peaked over her shoulder, yes the whole class had just seen that. Oh lord help me!

(Later on)

I sighed. This lesson was easy. The first period was English and as it turned out the teacher was giving everyone a project. At the moment he was going over the rules and other stuff and the options of the week long project. Basically you had to learn a piece of English, it could be a poem, speech or song. By the end of the week you were expected to have learnt it off by heart and then you'd need to preform it in front the class, it was your choice what you did but if it wasn't good enough you'd get a detention.

"Neh, Haruhi, why not sing?" Hikaru teased from in front of us. I smiled softly, Haruhi was never able to sing, she did try though.

"I'm doing poetry. Why don't you sing Hikaru?" Haruhi challenged, she smirked when Hikaru paled.

Kaoru sighed. "What'll you do Yuki?"

"Sing." my simple small answer that everyone in the class seemed to hear. I froze when whispers started, oh good lord not again!

Haruhi turned to me and smiled, "I thought you stopped."

"I did, when I began working at the Music Shop I went back to it."

"Ah. How long for?"

"Roughly two years."  
"Does everyone else know?"  
"Mmhmm. They caught me. It's regular for me now."  
"I see, that's good. What'll you sing?"  
"The usual."  
"Why not try something more … spicy?"

"I could I guess."

"Good!"

People stared in disbelief as Haruhi grinned mischievously. It was obviously something they weren't used to. I knew that look too well.

I sighed and closed my eyes, this was going to be a long day.

(Much later on)

Haruhi sat next to me smiling as we ate our food listening to the random conversations of the Host Club. Occasionally she would be suddenly glomped by the twins or by Tamaki-senpai ( I must admit, he reminded me a bit too much of my brother) I shuddered at the thought.

"Yuki-chan have you had your medicine yet?" I looked up, shock registering on my face. It was Kyoya, I shook my head fighting back a blush as he nodded and leaned across (he was sat opposite me) and pulled out the bottle of medication from inside my lunch box along with the plastic spoon and tablet case.

I groaned and looked away, unfortunately I ended up looking at Haruhi whose smile had disappeared. I sighed and looked at the table as Kyoya popped open my tablet case and put them into his hand whilst also pouring out a spoonful of my medication.

"Yuki-chan. Look at me." I sighed and gave him the best glare I could muster up before opening my mouth so he could put the spoon in and tip the contents down my throat. I coughed a bit and swallowed before glaring and opening my mouth as he chucked the tablets in and squirted some of my water down my throat. Again I swallowed and glared. Turning to Haruhi I whispered into her ear "I wish I never let you know about _that_." she smirked.

Oh I was going to get her back for that. Evil cousin. Suddenly a thought went off in my head and I smiled dangerously.

"Tamaki-senpai" I began my voice quiet, Haruhi looked at me curiously. He perked up and looked at me wide-eyed. It was the first time I'd said something to anyone other than the twins, Haruhi or Kyoya. "I was wondering. Did Haruhi ever tell you about our trip to the park in the rain?"

"You wouldn't dare Yuki." Haruhi cut him off before he even started and I smiled softly.

"Whatever do you mean Haruhi? I was just going to tell him how we went to the park in our summer clothes and it suddenly down poured leaving it so our clothes clung literally to our bodies and we had to sit by the heaters with cups of hot coco to warm up and dry off. You looked so cute!" I smiled innocently.

"It's war." Haruhi smirked evilly, yes we were back how we used to be. Both of us smiled and shook hands ignoring the nose bleeding Tamaki.

Once we'd finished eating our lunch Haruhi pulled me aside and spoke softly out of earshot of everyone else.

"No telling anything deeply personal okay?"  
"Obviously!"

"Good. I noticed you're feeling more confident with us all now?"  
"Yeah. It took me time to notice but everyone's really similar to my family in their own way."  
"That's great. Come on lets go to lesson then Host Club then home?"

"Yeah okay."

(Host Club)

I sat by Haruhi, I'd gotten shy again and was staring at the floor. I didn't like looking at all of the pretty girls and the ones in front of me were rather rude if I did say so myself but I kept quiet. Haruhi continued to talk to the girls and I was starting to feel tired. Deciding it was better to not fall asleep in front of everyone again I got up intending to intending to politely excuse myself.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm going to~" I only got so far until a shout was heard and I groaned.

"YUKI-CHAN!" my eyes flew wide open as I was suddenly tackled onto the floor by a shaggy brown haired 24 year old covered in paint. I hit the floor and coughed a bit whilst being hugged. _Lord what have I done to be hated!_

I stayed on the floor being hugged to death by my older brother. Eventually I felt an immense weight being pulled off of me, not saying my brother's fat but he's got real muscle and god he can be heavy. A hand went down and I was gently pulled up by Haruhi who was glaring at my brother. He seemed, as usual oblivious.

"My dearest sweetest baby sister! Oh I've been so worried about you! You never contacted me last night! I was scared you'd gotten hurt!"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead as he ranted on and on. How he and Tamaki were so much alike was scary. I shuddered at the thought of having to put up with the two of them before facing my brother.

"Ryu-nii." he didn't hear me.

"RYU-NII!" when I shouted he heard me and everyone froze. If they hadn't been watching before they were now, I sighed.

"Why aren't you in University?"

"Oh it finished early today, the professor was ill. Why?"  
"If it's finished early. What have you done?"

"WHAT! How insulting, can't I come and see my beautiful baby sister when I feel like it any more?"  
"If Lucy-nee isn't with you then no. What have you broke, stained, ruined, accidentally demolished? Who've you insulted, said something to, given photos to? Which room did you go in? What did you walk in on?"

He paled visibly. "In order?"

I nodded and I saw people in the room sweat drop.

"Well... I broke the flower pot out front when I tripped. I stained the carpet in my room when I spilt my coffee on it. I accidentally demolished one or two of my paintings. I think I insulted Momo when I said she was bigger but I meant it as a compliment so I don't know why she had to hit me. I told Lucy about it and she slapped me and told me to sort it out before slamming her door in my face. I went into Juu's room and sort of walked in on him and Shane which led to them yelling at me and I might have started on the talk. Oh and I also gave Uncle a photo of you when you were in that wedding dress for the Halloween party." he smiled and I fell over from shock.

"H-how can you be smiling! YOU'VE SINGLE HANDEDLY DONE MORE DAMAGE TODAY THAN EVERYONE ELSE HAS IN A DAY!"

"B-b-but Yuki-chan!" Ryu practically threw himself at me as I got back up and I moved to the side just in time to dodge it. He went to Tamaki-senpai's corner of woe and I sighed burring my head into Haruhi's shoulder for a moment.

"Ryu-nii. Get up. You look pathetic." He flinched but did as told. I sighed before giving him my death glare. "You **will **go buy Mum another plant pot and leave it on the side in the backgarden so that when I come by later I can re-pot the plant. Get Dad to get the de-staining stuff and I'll do your carpet later. As for the paintings, re-do them and no complaints. Apologise to Momo-nee and get her a jar of peanut butter and chocolate and give it to her along with a teddy bear saying "Best Girl!". Beg Lucy-nee to forgive you and maybe get her a teddy bear with a rose too so she'll feel more inclined to accept your apology seeing as she's close to Momo-nee. Go buy 2 packets of chocolate flavour jonneys and give them to Juu-nii and Shane-nii along with maybe a football and some seed packets, beg and grovel and maybe they'll let you hear the end of it. Whatever you do **don't** mention what you saw or the talk you nearly gave them. **You will also go and retrieve the photo you gave Uncle if you want another decent meal in your life living at that house. **Understood Ryu-nii?"

He gulped, nodded, gave me a quick hug and disappeared yelling that he was saved. I sighed and buried my head into Haruhi whilst she just laughed lightly explaining that the crazy guy was my older brother who was very ditzy. Immediately I heard the twins mutter something about him and Tamaki-senpai being related. My life sucked, and I think I hated it sometimes.

**(KYOYA'S POV)**

I looked at the scene before me. The young man I'd learnt quite a while ago to be Ryu Amaya, Yuki's older brother, came rushing in and hugged his sister. He was a lot like Tamaki I had to admit it and whilst we all watched stunned it turned out he was worse than Tamaki at causing havoc.

Sighing I shook my head when I saw Yuki become a bit evil towards her brother whilst telling him how to fix it all. I think I found out what made her so stressed and didn't help her illness at all. It seemed she dealt with this on a daily basis from her reaction, I shook my head.

Poor Yuki. She has it hard and yet she's such a lovely girl. It's a shame. I glared at her brother's retreating form and then glanced to her. She was burying her head into Haruhi, I shook my head and walked off.

Once out of earshot I pulled out my phone and dialed the number of a decorator, gardener and Haruhi's father. The decorator was a bit shocked but agreed to help and went to the address to help remove the stain. The gardener agreed quite happily and went there also. Haruhi's father wasn't too pleased but after a bit of persuasion agreed to give the picture back. Then quickly checking for her brother's number I rang it and told him what I'd done to help. He thanked me and the call ended. I hoped it would help.

Smiling softly I watched Yuki till the club ended and even then I still watched her as she helped pack away, she seemed to enjoy herself.


	3. AB blood type!

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

I want to thank all the people who reviews the story so far! :D I also want to thank my amazing proofreader TheBleachedInu! 3  
I'm glad you like the story Miikaachan, Sparklefaith, MeAFanfictionGirl, Visiblemist and Zerofourone.  
If you want to have a go at drawing Yuki in a wedding dress then feel free to try Visiblemist, I sort of see her as a bit smaller than Haruhi with a kind of cheeky look to her even though she's shy. If you do have a go, you'll need to send a piccy of it! :D  
Please enjoy the story!

**Three**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

**(END OF SCHOOL DAY – HOST CLUB - FRIDAY)**

Quietly I made my way over to Kyoya. We'd just gotten in and it was about 15 minutes till club would start today. I smiled and stopped beside him, he didn't look up but I noted the small smirk that tugged on his lips. My hand darted into my bag and pulled out a medium sized white box. He looked up at me as did everyone else in the room, only Haruhi knew.

"Arigato Ootori-sama. I know you won't admit to having sent help over to mine but I know it was you, my brother won't admit it either but I still want to say thank you. So here, it's not optional, it's for you and I won't take it back." I handed him the box and looked at the ground blushing furiously as he stared at the box.

"Can I change your mind or is it set in stone like usual when you give me this?" his voice had a slight hint of a tease to it and that only increased my blush, quietly I spoke though.

"It's set in stone Ootori-sama." he sighed.

"I see. If I accept this, then you have to call me by my name, not Ootori-sama. Okay?"

My face reddened even more. I nodded slowly and he smirked, I just knew he did. Causally he lifted my head up to look at him and despite my obvious blush he smiled softly at me.

"Go on."

"k-kyoya-sama."

"No sama."  
"K-k-kyoya-senpai."  
"Better. Now what wondrous cake do I have this time Yuki-chan?"  
"I made your favourite."

"My favourite? I don't believe I've ever told you what my favourite is."

"Y-you haven't but your eyes light up more than usual when I give you it."

He smirked and ruffled my hair before opening the box to reveal 4 small cakes with vanilla icing on and a strawberry on top of each. There were also some strawberry sprinkles. He smiled and picked one up, carefully unwrapping it and took a bite out of it.

I couldn't help but watch as he ate the cake and as usual my face reddened. The first time he'd ever caught me watching him with a red face I'd made up the excuse it was to see if he liked my cooking cause I never usually cook for people outside my family so now he's used to it. However, as I watched him chew and swallow the piece before taking another bite, I could feel 5 pairs of eyes staring in disbelief and I was sure the 6th pair was trying not to laugh at me.

Once Kyoya had finished the cake he gently tossed the wrapper into the bin and turned to smile at me. "You are truly amazing with your cooking skills Yuki-chan. The cakes though, did you change something this time? They tasted different but not in a way..."

Shyly I smiled and nodded "The last time you commented on how sweet they were and I remember you having said a while back that you don't greatly like sweet foods so I added less sugar in." I looked away as I felt my blush intensify.

"Thank you but you didn't have to change anything, they were perfect before."

"Oh. Sorry … I just thought maybe you might have preferred it less sweet."

"It's alright. Maybe next time you could do it like you usually do?"

"Of course."

He reached out and ruffled my hair before clapping his hands and calling out that club was about to begin. I was sort of relieved when Haruhi grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her sofa with a knowing smile in her eyes. Well, only slightly because I knew what she's like.

"No."

Grinning she smirked. "And why not?"

"Haruhi, I don't know if you remember or not, but the last time you attempted to play match maker it ended up with me being going out with a guy for 48 hours before he returned home to Italy."

"Yes but Kyoya-senpai doesn't live in Italy, he lives in Japan."

"I'm not rich."  
"You wish. We'll talk about this later."

"Only if you can catch me later."  
"Believe me I will."  
"Good luck Haruhi, remember I can always let slip something."

"I can do the same."  
We glared before doing the most childish thing that the customers had ever seen. By now I'd gotten used to Kyoya being Mommy and Tamaki being Daddy.

"MOMMY/DADDY" was called at exactly the same time. Kyoya and Tamaki looked up stunned to see me and Haruhi glaring at each other with a visible pout on our faces. The customers who had just started walking in also had stunned faces as they looked at the clearly angry cousins.

"YOU!" Haruhi shouted pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Yes me?"

"You called Tamaki-senpai!"

"Yes, and you called Kyoya-senpai!"

"Well you~"

"Don't even say it!"

"Why not?"

"Cause you~"

"FINE! I'll tell Ryu-kun!"  
"I'll tell Nana-sama"

"I'll tell Papa-sama!"

"Really? I'll give those photos of you to Momo-nee!"

"YOU WOULDN'T! I swear if you do then I'll give the photos of you Juu-kun and Shane-kun!"

"If you do that I'll tell Uncle!"

"I'll tell the twins!"

"You tell the twins and I'll tell Lucy-nee!"

"Then I'll tell your Dad!"

"Really. How would you feel if I had a **big** family dinner with Mum."  
"I won't do anything."  
"Then I won't either."

"Deal."

"Done deal for now."

We smiled at each other before turning to the customers. Haruhi smiled and I went immediately into a low bow apologizing for the scene everyone had just witnessed. Haruhi smirked and pulled me out of my bow as everyone said it was fine.

Quickly I was dragged to sit next to Tamaki who wanted to know, along with his customers why me and Haruhi could argue one second then be perfect the next. I smiled softly and looked at the floor as I answered.

"I guess it's just who we are. Haruhi and me have always been good friends since we were little. At first he used to hate me because I was always surrounded by my brothers but after I got into an argument with one of them and I ran to Haruhi we sort of clicked. Since then we can hate each other one minute and be fine the next, it's always playful and I love my cousin."  
Immediately I heard sobbing and swooning, glancing up I was shocked to see Tamaki sobbing whilst the girls swooned at such a touching story. I smiled softly, maybe these people weren't so bad after all. I glanced over at Haruhi who seemed to be having fun talking.

"So Yuki-chan" one of the girls began. She had curly orange hair and a soft smile. "Why did you come to Ouran?"

"Well. My brother sort of made me apply for a scholarship and I got in. I only agreed to do the scholarship if my brother would stop getting into trouble with his teachers and leaving his sister to worry about him."  
"So you only did it to get your siblings to behave!"

"Partially. I would never admit it to them but I have always loved the thought of going to Ouran, I guess one of them had been reading my journal."

"You keep a journal!" Tamaki was suddenly interested and all the girls were looking at me curiously.

"Yes. It was something that a person very dear to me gave me so I could keep a record of my life, I get a new one each year."

"That sounds … interesting."

"It's not when I'm writing it but when I look back it usually makes me smile and laugh. I write everything in my journals and I'm meant to be the only one who reads them but that doesn't always count true."  
"Why don't you get a lock?"  
"I have a lock on my journal, and on my door, not that I ever lock my door any more, it's useless though as all my family can pick a lock."

Shocked gasps and I bit back a laugh. "Don't worry they only know how so they can make sure I'm alright if I lock my door. When they couldn't unlock my door before they got worried cause the one time I refused to leave my room for a week. I left when I began to feel dizzy, I ended up in hospital for a month."  
One girl that sat with us raised her eyebrow, she didn't seem to like me much and the feeling was mutual. She twirled a lock of her black hair and glanced at me with her grey eyes before speaking.

"How many are there in your family?"  
"Well there's my Mum, Dad, Ryu-nii, Lucy-nee, Juu-nii, Momo-nee, Sha-nii, me, Hiro-chan, Yu-chan and Mai. So I have 6 siblings and there's my brothers' partners too plus my mum and dad."

"Ah. So it is true that commoners breed like rats."

I felt my body twitch. "What's that supposed to mean? The more the merry is how I see it."  
"Surely though" she smirked "You're parents can't afford all of you?"

"Ryu-nii, Lucy-nee, Juu-nii, Momo-nee and Sha-nii all have jobs they do after their studies and they help pay for them staying at the house so we can all manage."

"What about yourself?"  
"I was until recently working in a Music Shop but Ouran said I would have to quit so I did. Now I do volunteer work with the homeless."

"I see. Well it would be easy for you, I mean there isn't much difference between the homeless and the poor now is there?"

People in the room had gone silent. I stood up and without thinking slapped the girl across the face before giving her my most deadly glare. Nobody moved or said anything.

"You should learn to watch your tongue on matters that don't concern your input and especially if you know nothing of those situations. There **is** a difference between the poor and the homeless, my family isn't poor and I enjoy helping the homeless as it gives me a sense of fulfilment."

Calmly I walked away, snatched my bag up off the floor and went into the changing rooms before collapsing onto the sofa in there. Why did my life have to suck so much! As if on cue I heard the door open and felt Haruhi sit down next to me as she gently stroked a hand through my hair to calm me down. I sighed and pulled my head up only to see the girl who'd pissed me off stood uncertainly in the door way.

"URGH! Does the Lord hate me! What do you want? To make more comments!" I shouted, I could sense the girl getting uncomfortable but I didn't care. My family always said that since I was AB blood type I had a sort of split personality. I was sweet but I was also evil, they called me Lucifer as a joke.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said." her voice was quiet.

"Why? You obviously meant for it to hurt."

"It wasn't fair. I'm sorry. I dislike you because you're a commoner and you look different but that's not reason to act the way I did."

Sighing I sat up and looked at her. "Fine just don't do it again. I'm sorry I slapped you."

"It's alright. I sort of deserved it, but I wouldn't have thought you could be vicious, you sort of look defenceless."

"Yeah. My family think that because I'm AB blood type I can be evil when angered and that's when people start acting all High and Mighty with me usually."

"Don't worry, is it okay if we try to be friendly?"

"Sure why not?"  
"Again sorry."  
"Meh."

As the girl left my mobile decided to go off. I looked around the room for a minute before realising that the beginning of What the fuck is jumpstart by Nightcore was my mobile. Reaching into my bag and pulling the phone out I gave a puzzled look and answered it.

"Moshi Moshi."  
"UWAAAHHAAAA!" was the reply, I jumped back a bit.

"Juu-nii what's up?"

"My teddys missing!"

"Have you checked the washing basket?"

"No..."  
"Go check."

Silence.

"I found it, he's on the line. Oh, Momo-chan wants a word."  
"YUUUUUUKIIII!"

"Hai?"  
"I can't find anything to eat and I don't know what I want!"

"Top shelf, cupboard on above the sink, you'll find some rock candy, have some."

"Arigato! Oh, Dad wants a word."  
"Ohayo Dad."  
"Hey kiddo. I just wanted to say I bought you a pretty pink dress that you can~"

"Bye Dad." sighing I ended the phone call, turned to Haruhi and fell into her. "Why does the Lord hate me?"

"Everyone loosing stuff again?"

"Mmmhhmmm."

"Come on, club's ending let's go home."

"Hai. Hai."


	4. Reverse Harem?

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

I'm back! Lets see how the Host Club fare when they go to visit Haruhi and Yuki only to meet the twins!

**Four**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

**(SATURDAY MORNING)**

I glanced around me. It was 10 and I could smell Haruhi's cooking. Yummy as always. Uncle was out there too, I could also hear two sets of voices that sounded so so familiar … oh good god no! I jumped up out of bed and ran into the living room and sure enough there they were.

"YUKI-NEE!" two pairs of voices chorused as they dived at me and knocked me to the floor. I coughed a little from the impact and glanced down at the two offending children. "Hiro-chan. Yu-chan. Why aren't you at home?"

The twins glanced up at me and their faces split into massive grins as they chorused out "We came to see our big sister for the day!" I groaned, that could only mean havoc. Don't get me wrong, I adore the twins it's just they can be a bit of a handful.

"Does Mum and Dad know?"

"YUP! We left them a note and Uncle Ranka has spoke to them!"

I glanced at Uncle Ranka and he sighed looking at the twins with a small smile. I glanced at Haruhi, she looked at them warmly, so me and Haruhi were babysitting them then. I smiled and ruffled their hair, it couldn't be avoided.

"Up and off then. I need to have my medication and my breakfast guys. Then I'll see about where we'll go today okay?"

They nodded and leapt off me pulling me up, I smiled and walked over to Haruhi. She was cooking pancakes, I guess the twins had brought the mixture over, they usually would do. Grabbing my medication I poured out a spoonful of the vile liquid and swallowed it before grabbing my set of tablets and popping them into my mouth washing them down with water. Turning to the twins I opened my mouth and they inspected it before giving me the thumbs up.

It was a common fact that given the chance I wouldn't take my medication so all of my family would make sure I took it and generally there had been a few cases of me being rugby tackled into taking it. I shuddered at the memory.

"Neh, neh, Yuki-nee!" I glanced at the twins, they had big grins plastered on their faces, I smiled softly and nodded for them to continue.

"Can you and Haru-nee take us to the PARK!" as soon as it left their mouths their grins doubled and they looked up at us with pleading eyes. Glancing at Haruhi I saw her smiling, the park was a yes from Haruhi then.

"Geeze for 12 year olds you two sure act like little kids don't you?"

"It's the way we were raised!" the two of them then decided to poke their tongues out at me as they received a plate with two pancakes on it from Haruhi. I also received a plate and happily started munching on them whilst I watched Uncle Ranka get attacked by Hiro-chan and Yu-chan, it was a comedic sight.

Turning to Haruhi I sighed, "We're going to regret this aren't we?" she nodded and all of a sudden I got a very bad feeling that this day was going to be a hectic one that'd I'd never forget. Trying to ignore the feeling I continued eating my pancakes.

**(ONE HOUR LATER)**

Grinning I turned to Haruhi. She glared heatedly at me, and I suppressed the chuckle that was making it's way to my mouth. She humphed and turned away from me, behind me the twins were looking at her with wide eyes and Uncle Ranka stood swaying on the spot crying tears of joy.

I'd managed to 'persuade' (aka forced Haruhi) to wear a pretty white skirt over some light blue leggings and white boots. She also wore a white strappy top with a blue cardigan and a light blue and white beaded necklace. Haruhi looked really CUTE! and for that I think she was in a bad mood with me.

Smirking I hugged her, pulling my best 'you can't hate me' face with the teary eyes, she looked away before sighing and petting my head. "Why do you get to look normal!" she hissed with pleading eyes as she turned to look at me. I smiled. The twins had picked out my outfit and they were rather proud of it too, so I just pointed at them.

They'd picked out a black and red corset top along with a pair of ripped black skinny jeans covered in buckles and studs. Somehow they'd also managed to find my black stiletto boots and my red chocker necklace and studded bracelet. Haruhi had done my hair into two long pigtails with black bows that had small white skulls on them.

Sighing I decided to break the tension by opening the apartment door in an attempts to have us all move on outside and leave Uncle Ranka with some peace. Well, that was the plan until I pulled the door open to reveal the Host Club who were about to knock on the door, I groaned.

"Haruhi, our day just got worse." I heard her groan too and then felt the evil eyes … the twins weren't happy.

"Ohayo. Gomen, but we were about to take the twins to the park." the Host Club looked at me confused and glanced at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"But … we're here."  
"Not YOU! US!" came a chorus of voice from behind me and soon enough it was followed by an "Ouch! HARUHI WHAT DID WE DO!"

I sighed and tuned it out as Haruhi started telling the twins off for being loud and obnoxious and rude in front of our guests. Well I tried to and was quite successful until Yu-chan made a comment as I was about to speak.

"Yuki-nee I never knew that you and Haru-nee were part of a reverse harem."

Silence. Even Uncle Ranka was shocked. Haruhi had fallen over from the shock, the host club had all gone bright red and I was looking at the floor my hands clenched into fists. Slowly I turned and then …

"OUCH! YUKI-NEE!" I held my fists above their heads as I glared dangerously at them, both had tears in their eyes as they held their heads.

"Where did you hear of a reverse harem Yu-chan? Think wisely before you answer me..."  
"Well … last night we sort of couldn't sleep so we went and ask Juu-nii if we could stay with him and he said no because they were talking about stuff and Sha-nii said about a reverse harem as we closed the door so we googled it this morning. We're very sorry … but are you?"

I fumed silently as I bashed them on the heads again. "YOU'VE BEEN TOLD BEFORE NOT TO LISTEN IN ON YOUR BROTHERS' CONVERSATIONS AND NO WE'RE NOT! They're our friends from school."

"Oh … okay … our heads hurt."

"More than your heads will hurt soon … I mean it." Haruhi seemed to have recovered as a menacing aura came about her as she pointed the twins out the door, they ran out and hid behind Hikaru and Kaoru as we came out after them.

"Hiding won't save you pair. You brought it on yourselves." I stated simply as I hugged Uncle Ranka goodbye and turned to them. They looked at me with tearful eyes and I smirked before announcing quite happily …

"Well it seemed that you two didn't learn your lesson when you asked if Ryu-nii had it doggy-style when everyone was eating dinner last month so this time I'm not saving you and Hiro-chan you'll be holding my hand whilst Yu-chan will be holding Haruhi's. Okay?" both twins nodded mutely and took hold of our hands burning bright red whilst the Host Club looked rather shocked, not that I blame them.

"Off we go then. Are you guys coming or staying?" Haruhi called as we began walking to the park, all of the boys looked at each other before shrugging and coming after us.


	5. Cemetery Secret!

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

Right well … you've all met Yu-chan and Hiro-chan briefly, so let's see them all at the park … I'm sorry for what you're about to read, the twins don't know when to shut up …

**Five**

**(KYOYA'S POV)**

**(AT THE PARK)**

We walked into the park and I stared in disbelief. I wondered why Yuki had been leading us down deserted alley ways and abandoned buildings, it seemed it was all for a run down, abandoned park. Her two siblings, Hiro and Yu as I gathered they were called as she'd yet to call them by their full names, were quite … interesting and a bit worrying.

Multiple times now they'd been hit by Haruhi, Yuki or both for asking something or saying something. They seemed to have quite a bit of adult knowledge for 12 year olds and I must admit, I was feeling rather uncomfortable around them. I swore they had an evil, more mischievous aura around them than Hikaru and Kaoru did!

As we entered the park the twins immediately brightened up and stopped nursing their wounds to look excitedly at Yuki who merely nodded, a delicate sorrowful smile on her face. The twins hugged her and stroked her back before dashing off to an old swing set, Hikaru and Kaoru following behind as they had somehow managed to grab the boys' hands.

"I know it might not look like much and you're all probably thinking why we brought them here … but this is where they found their fairy as they call her." Yuki's voice was soft and gentle as she seemed to remember a memory and Haruhi stroked her back before walking over to a see-saw and plopping down onto it. Tamaki followed after her and sat down too, soon they were playing like small children on it.

I watched as Honey walked over and looked up at Yuki, Mori was beside him. "Neh, do you wanna play Yuki-chan?" she smiled softly and shook her head. "There's some monkey bars over there you might like though. And a climbing frame." Honey smiled and ran over to it, Mori of course followed.

Yuki just stood where she was and sighed, it sounded so sorrowful I wanted to do something about it. I don't know why, but from the first time I laid eyes on Yuki I've never wanted to see her sad, she's ill and yet tries to take the world into her own hands, I feel sorry for her but also inspired.

Tentatively I took a step towards her, she seemed to have heard me because she turned to face me. My chest went tight and it hurt to look at her sorrowful face, she seemed so upset, almost ghostly pale too. I didn't like it and needless to say I walked up to her.

"What's bothering Yuki-chan? Does the medication not work?" I gently patted her head and I saw a ghost of a smile.

"No Kyoya-senpai, it's just … being here brings back some unwanted memories."

"Do you wish to discuss it?"

She shook her head and slowly took a few steps forward before calling softly over her shoulder to me "Are you coming Kyoya-senpai?" my eyes went wide, she wanted me to go somewhere with her? Why did that make me so happy? I shook the thoughts away and walked up to her, she walked off again and I followed.

We walked over to a small track that nobody had noticed, it was well concealed amongst a small group of trees. I stared in slight confusion, she wanted to go down there? Why on earth would she want to go down to there, it leads into a dead looking wooded area! I sighed and followed regardless keeping a careful eye on Yuki.

How on earth she managed to keep upright was beyond me. High stiletto boots, ripped jeans covered in buckles that somehow managed not to get caught on anything. I was actually quite impressed that the corset top hugging tightly to her body that showed how she was an ample size seemed to keep her protected from getting cuts, her skin was spotless. I marvelled at the site … wait! WHAT! Did I just think that she was an ample amount? Why was I even looking and how come I was marvelling the site of her!

Suddenly Yuki spoke up. "Careful, it's slippery along here and you've a chance of breaking your neck if you fall." her voice was soft and sweet as she pointed to the ground. I noticed it was indeed slippery and yet she seemed perfectly fine, not even worried by the fact that she was walking along the edge of a dead drop that ended in lots of rocks at least 2 feet below. Yuki certainly was something.

We walked in silence for a good 15 minutes, I kept my eyes trained on Yuki, I was worried she'd fall and get hurt. It just came naturally I guess, Yuki was someone that managed to weasel their way into my heart and I didn't want to see her upset. She was a charming girl. I smirked as I remembered the scared faces of the other Hosts when Yuki had flipped out at those amusing twins and how motherly she had looked when scolding them, I smirked, she was charming and interesting.

A hand grabbing mine pulled me out of my thoughts and I was surprised to see a pale looking boy with blonde hair and grey eyes looking at me in wonder. I glance to my left when I heard a soft laugh, it was Yuki, a small girl with lilac hair and blue eyes was hugging her and much to my amazement the boy suddenly grinned and hugged me.

"Seija **(A/N this is Japanese for Saint) **is this your friend?" the boy had a delicate voice and he looked at me with wide hopeful eyes.

"Yes, this is one of the people who keep me well. Now where is your Brother?" Yuki chirruped as she walked over with the girl. They looked at each other and grinned before pointing at … me?

"Me?" my eyebrow raised. Yuki smiled softly and knelt in front of them.

"That's not who I mean, where is Koma-kun?"

"Inside!" the girl chirruped and suddenly we were being dragged down a small path and to a run down looking cottage. They pushed the door open and a boy with long red hair looked up, his green eyes went wide and suddenly he was hugging Yuki. My stomach began to get hot and I suddenly felt angry at this stranger, my anger got worse when he kissed her cheek and turned smiling to me.

"Ya mus' be one of Yuki's mates. I tak' it she nut sed were ya gwayin?" he smiled a toothy grin and led us to a gate by the side of the cottage, he pushed it open and let us past. He watched until we were out of site and I heard a small chuckle as he went back inside.

"Yuki … who were those people?" my tone was harsher than I intended it to be and she smile nervously at the ground.

"The boy was Kouki and the girl was Ai. Koma-kun took them in off the street, he watches the cemetery here and keeps them safe. I was also found by Koma-kun once and he cared for me until Ryu-nii came and took me home, he's their Brother and they called me Saint because every once in a while I bring them food, medicine and clothes."

She stopped walking and tears fell from her face to the floor, I stood in shock and reached out instinctively before pulling her into my arms and hugging her close. I don't know what possessed me to hug her, I think it was the feeling of keeping her safe … yes that must be it.

I was quite stunned when she wrapped her arms around my waist and gently sobbed into my chest for a few minutes. I stayed still, my heart was beating fast and I didn't know why but I felt happy that I had her in my arms, I think it must have been that she was cheering up that caused me to be happy. We stayed still for quite a while and then slowly she pulled back a bit and turned her head so it rested on my chest and she faced a grave on the floor, her eyes were clouded.

"Yuki … are you … alright?" I was uncertain what to say and I was also careful on what I said. I didn't want to upset her. She nodded but clung to me tighter, I must admit I enjoyed the feel of her clinging to me, it was comforting. Why? I don't know.

"Kyoya-senpai … I wanted you to come here with me because I trust you. Would it be possible for you to listen to me for a while?" I noticed she was going back to normal as her cheeks were suddenly blood red and I felt her about to pull away. I don't know what compelled me to do what I did, but I think it was something good.

"Of course Yuki-chan" I whispered as I tightened my grip around her and stared at the grave. When I'd whispered she'd shuddered, I think it was a good shudder but I can't be sure about that unfortunately. Yuki let her hands drop to her sides as she stared at the grave tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"I got lost, a long time ago and I ended up here. I was scared and then an old man walked out from behind a tree, he smiled at me and asked me what I was called, being scared I told him and he told me his. He was Old man Tamashii as the locals called him, he was the cemetery keeper and he looked after lost kids till someone came to take them home. I was scared of being alone and went with him to that cottage where Koma-kun was, he came and cleaned all of my cuts and stuff when I came in and for two months I stayed with them. Then Ryu-nii came and so did the twins, they didn't recognize me at first and thought I was a fairy because I knew their names and told them that their sister was safe. Ryu-nii recognized me but didn't say anything, I ran back to the cottage after telling them where to go and changed. When they came, they took me back but we kept going to see them and every time the twins always saw their fairy until today four years ago. We came down to see Old man Tamashii and Koma-kun met us outside with Kouki and Ai, they were all crying, Old man Tamashii had died trying to save Ai from a speeding car when she went to town with him. It was the day I was meant to go … I killed him by not going. Since then, I've never worn bright cheerful colours and I always visit the grave when I come here, sometimes I'll just sit and cry."

My eyes were wide by the end of her tale, she truly believed it to be her fault! How could she be so foolish, it wasn't her fault. I turned her face to me, she was crying really badly and she looked scared, slowly I lowered my face to hers and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. It was what Fuyumi always used to do to me when I got upset from nightmares when I was younger. Thankfully it seemed to work and she calmed down.

"Sorry Kyoya-senpai, you're the only one I trust other than Ryu-nii to tell … sorry" with that she broke down and would have fallen, I'm sure to the floor had I not been holding her. Gently I lowered our bodies to the ground and sat with Yuki curled up crying in my lap. How could such a sweet child have such a troubled mind on an incident in the past, I had no idea. We stayed there, me stroking her head and rubbing her back until she fell asleep, slowly and carefully I picked her up and began to walk back to the cottage.

A sad smile was on Koma's face when he greeted me. Silently he led me back to the park and gave a quick hug to Yuki. Turning to me he spoke in a low voice. "Yuki dun' usually tell people bou' dat, she mus' really like ya, dun' go 'urtin her will ya?" I nodded and walked into the park, people looked up and the twins shouted out for us to all go back to Haruhi's.

I nodded and walked over to them, their faces fell when they saw their sister. Yu tugged on my jeans and looked at me all tearfully "Did she see the fairy again? The fairy always speaks to her and helps her fall asleep." I nodded and Haruhi silently took their hands, the walk back was uncomfortable but I couldn't help but feel happy in some small way that she had trusted me enough to tell me.

**(YUKI'S POV)**

**(HER THOUGHTS)**

**** I sighed and snuggled into something warm. I hoped I'd done the right thing by telling Kyoya, I mean only Ryu-nii knew outside of the cemetery keepers home and I was a bit worried. Then again … it should be alright, I mean, I liked Kyoya because he made me feel safe.

When he had leaned in and kissed my forehead I had been suddenly a lot more happy and less guilty, I mean he wouldn't comfort me if he thought I was bad would he? I smiled and felt a hand stroke my back. Maybe, just maybe, I could let Kyoya in, I mean he's obviously never going to like me in the same way I like him, but he could be a really good friend I guess.

Slowly my mind went blank, I fell into a deep slumber and muttered one thing that caused Kyoya to raise an eyebrow, not that I knew mind. "I love you …"


	6. Marriage and Winding up?

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

We're back at the Host Club now on a sunny monday and what nobody is expecting is for two seemingly random twins to come into the club looking absolutely scared and to cling onto their new 'Brother' … :p.x

**Six**

**(KYOYA'S POV)**

**(HOST CLUB)**

Repressing a sigh I pushed my glasses up, the girls around me were so superficial. All they seemed to care about was how much money they had to spend and what I thought of them. The one, a girl in my class, Suzu-san was flirting with me, twice now she'd run her hand up and down my leg, it was infuriating and unfortunately I was unable to do anything about it.

Lord where was Yuki when I needed her. Today she was meant to be hosting with me, we'd decided each day that she'd host with a different person. First off it would be Haruhi, then Tamaki, myself, the twins and finally Honey and Mori. Only she seemed to have ran off to be sick as she wasn't feeling well, I had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't a case of feeling ill but more rather not wanting to be by these girl who kept commenting on her flush.

Why couldn't there be a sudden disruptance to get me away from these vile creatures. I mentally sighed and flashed a charming smile at the girls in the attempts of getting them to swoon, if anything I do believe it made my situation worse when Suzu-san's hand went dangerously close to somewhere if definitely shouldn't. I narrowed my eyes behind my glasses, intending to clear my throat and be excused for a moment when the door swung open.

"GOMEN!" two identical voices shouted out and the next thing I knew, I was being hugged by two weeping teens. Looking down I was shocked to see it was Hiro and Yu, what were they doing here! Immediately, upon seeing the teary twins and what looked like bruises upon their faces, warning bells began to chime in my head. What had occurred?

"What happened to you both?" my voice, I was shocked to hear, although I hid it, had a menacing tone to it, almost … no it was overprotective. They looked up at me and just clung to me tighter as they began to sob.

"Hiro-kun, Yu-chan … who upset you?" I tried again and this time I seemed to get an actual response that I must admit shocked me quite badly. Both twins looked towards the door and in the doorway a tall boy with messy black and red hair stood scowling at them, he had two boys behind him that looked similar but the one with black hair and the other red, they also seemed younger.

"Them?" I asked and they nodded clinging to me. "They want to hurt Yuki-nee! Stop them Nii-sama!" I froze and went wide-eyed as did every one else in the room. I stared at the twins who just cling tightly to me crying about how the boys would take their sister away, my eyes turned hard and gently I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru, handing them the twins before crossing to the boys in the doorway.

"And you would be?" my voice was cold and I felt the shudders of the people in the room. The boys stared at me and smirked.

"I'd be Daichi Higa, these be my brothers; Hotaka and Hiroshi Higa." the bastard had a confident cocky smirk on his face, I felt hatred boil inside of me.

"What would the sons of the Higa family be doing here. If I am correct your family is broke, dead." the smirk turned to a scowl and tension began to bubble.

"I be here to take what's mine. Yuki **will** give me her hand in marriage and my family be rich again!"

"Now what would you say if you were to discover she has no wish to marry you and would rather remain with her friends?"

"Kill the bastards, which you be one of I guess?" suddenly he lunged and out of nowhere a shuriken flew by pining Daichi to the wall, there was a stunned silence and then every head turned to the doorway of the changing rooms. A rather pissed off looking Yuki stood there, three more shuriken available in her hands.

"I told you to get lost already, I'm not marrying you!" Yuki looked up and the room froze, she was crying, her eyes looked hard and angry. My heart ached to go to her but I was still in too much shock.

Daichi spat and glared at her "If you don't be my wife, I'll make sure those twins be dead!"

Eyes flew wide open and looked at the boy in disbelief. Yuki's eyes hardened, her voice a deadly whisper. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I would. You be my wife and they be safe." for a torturous second it looked like Yuki was contemplating it until two voices rang out. "Yuki-nee won't do that! Kyoya-nii won't let her and she'll make sure we're safe!"

All of the eyes in the room turned to look at me, I felt my hands harden into fists and much to everyone's surprise including mine I turned and punched Daichi in the face. There were gasps of fear and of admiration throughout the room, I caught sight of Yuki from the corner of my eyes, she looked terrified.

"You" I spat "**beat** Hiro-kun and Yu-chan, they're not only younger, smaller and weaker than you but they're also nothing to do with this. Yuki-chan has already told you no yet you keep coming back, harassing her and beating her siblings! You have the insolence to act the way you did when you entered **our** school, to state that **your** family will regain it's riches by marrying Yuki-chan. Be thankful I don't put you in jail and believe me I can have it done, beating children, harassing Yuki-chan which only proves to be stressful and thus worsens her condition, you trespassed upon private property and you threatened murder. I do believe the Ootori private police would have no problem in putting you into jail, don't you agree?"

Daichi's eyes were wide open and scared as was most other people in the room. I smirked, pulled him off the wall leaving the shuriken and some of his clothing still there as it ripped, forcefully I chucked him into his brothers and in a matter of seconds they were gone. Turning to Yuki I felt the twins ram into my legs making me topple forwards and managing at the last minute to regain my balance as they hugged me crying. Sighing I bent down and gently peeled them off my legs and let them cling to me in a proper hug instead. "The Higa family attacked me once, I'm surprised they didn't recognise me, my father ruined their family and removed every social status they once had, I despise them." I glanced at Yuki, she nodded slowly before kneeling beside me and gently pulling Hiro-kun off me and taking him carefully into the changing rooms. Moments later she returned and took Yu to join her brother, I straightened up.

Glancing at the changing rooms I calmly walked over to my customers, everyone slowly went back to talking and so I returned to my previous seat. Suzu-san looked at me with a look of desire now, she and the other girls with her dropped hints of how they thought me heroic to have saved Yuki's siblings when she couldn't. I forced myself not to sigh.

**(5 MINUTES LATER)**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

"WHAAAAT!" I shrieked, Hiro and Yu looked at me in perfect innocence. I glared at them and stood up, it was a good thing that they'd waited till I'd finished treating them till they asked their question.

"Don't glare, just answer us." they chorused, I was beginning to hate them now.

"No. I'm not."

"You sooo are though Yuki-nee. I mean anyone can see it when you look at him."

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING NOW!"

"Uhhh … Momo-nee put on some romance films, 18+ of course so we watched from the keyhole in her door. Duh!"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WATCHING 18+ FILMS AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF BLAMING IT ON MOMO-NEE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SPYING ON HER! HOW ON EARTH YOU COULD EVEN THINK THAT ME AND KYOYA-SENPAI ARE IN ANY KIND OF RELATIONSHIP OTHER THAN THAT OF FRIENDSHIP I HAVE NO IDEA!"

"But you look at him like you want him."

"I WHAT! I DO NOT LOOK AT KYOYA-SENPAI LIKE I WANT HIM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THAT FROM! I AM IN NO CURRENT RELATIONSHIP ROMANCE WISE, I DO NOT HAVE ANY CRUSHES AND I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE HIS BABIES! I SWEAR YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT MONTH!"

"SO you're in denial then? You love sex-god but won't admit it or are you friends with benefits?"

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LISTENING IN ON LUCY-NEE'S PHONECALLS WITH HER FRIENDS! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS ARE AND NO ME AND KYOYA-SENPAI ARE NOT FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS! HE ISN'T A SEX-GOD EITHER AS FAR AS I KNOW, I SWEAR IT SOUNDS MORE LIKE YOU TWO HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! AND NO THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DO!"

"Calm down, we only asked because in your diary from last year it mentions a guy from the hospital that you'd been crushing on and we thought it might have been him cause Ryu-nii mentioned it when he read it with us. God you'd think we had sex or something!"

"YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX AT YOUR AGE AND WHAT THE HELL! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! WHY ARE YOU TWO AND RYU-NII GOING AND READING MY JOURNAL FROM LAST YEAR AND IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO THE GUY FROM THE HOSPITAL I THOUGHT CUTE WAS BECAUSE IT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! AS IF I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH ALREADY!"

"Yeah but don't you need to find a husband or fiancé before you finish school? You know, so you can become the heir to the Suzuki fortune? Plus wouldn't he be perfect!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY! I'M NO WHERE NEAR TO FINISHING SCHOOL YET SO I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING A FIANCÉ YOU PAIR OF IDIOTS! ANYWAY WHY WOULD I WANT TO MARRY KYOYA-SENPAI! I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF I WANT TO INHERIT THE SUZUKI FORTUNE YET OR NOT YOU PESTS! IF I MARRY IT'S GOING TO BE BECAUSE OF LOVE NOT TO GET MY INHERITANCE YOU IDIOTS! AS IF I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS WITH BEING ILL, STRESSED, DEALING WITH SCHOOL, MAKING SURE ALL OF YOU LOT EAT, AVOIDING MY STALKER CAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME HE CAUGHT ME AND NOT TO MENTION TRYING TO KEEP HARUHI QUIET WITH SOME INFORMATION I'D RATHER NOT BECOME KNOWN!"

"You're self harming aren't you? Or not eating or taking your medication."

"NO YOU IDIOTS! I AM NOT DIETING, I AM IN FACT EATING AND TAKING MY MEDICATION!"

"Yuki-nee are you self harming again!"  
"NO I AM NOT SELF HARMING YOU DOLTS! JUST BECAUSE I WAS COOKING AND HAPPENED TO BURN MYSELF WHEN UNCLE RANKA SCARED ME BY JUMPING OUT OF THE LIVING ROOM SO I SPILT THE GRAVY ON MY ARM, THAT DOESN'T MEAN I AM SELF HARMING AND NOR DOES ACCIDENTLY CUTTING MYSELF INSTEAD OF THE POTATO BEFORE YOU BRING THAT UP! IF YOU MUST KNOW I AM TRYING TO KEEP IT QUIET THAT I'M BEING THREATENED AND NO NOT BY THE HIGA IDIOTS! URGHHHH!"

Throwing my hands up in the air, I snatched my bag off the seat beside them and stormed out of the changing room. I managed to get out into the actual Music Room only to freeze, everyone was looking at me wide-eyed and turning I shot Hiro and Yu a filthy glare. Kyoya much to my embaressment smirked and walked over calmly before stopping in front of me and holding out his hand, grumpily I handed him my bag, he rooted through it and brought out a small container, opening the lid he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't need anti-depressants." shaking his head, he removed my drink bottle and put two of the tablets into his hand.

"Open."  
"Make me, I don't need them." I replied barely moving my lips. Haruhi walked over and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"If you don't I'll tell him along with everyone else that you really are in denial, as is I've had to tell them that the twins do this to wind you up and will use anybody as a way of doing that." I looked at her and gulped before opening my mouth for Kyoya to drop the tablets in along with the drink, quickly I swallowed it all before shooting Haruhi a filthy glare.

"Gomen about my siblings, they were winding me up." I bowed low and heard the twins sniggers behind me, how they'll regret that later. Straightening up I was glad to see a load of sympathetic faces, including Kyoya's, I flushed bright red and looked at the floor.


	7. Yuki gets bold!

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

Hehe lets see how Yuki faces when it's a normal day at Ouran and her project for English class is due in?

**Seven**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

**(SCHOOL)**

I walked into the school on my own. I was early, really early. Last night I'd been on and off sleeping, by 3am I couldn't take it any more and just had to get up. I did all the housework, made a simple cold breakfast (fruit salad, enough for 3). I took my share and then left a note saying I'd popped home.

When I'd got there I'd just settled into my old habits, it was 5am when I'd usually be getting up so I cleaned around the house, made breakfast and went to see Mai. I had stood in the doorway to her bedroom for a good 20 minutes before actually going in, I was scared of waking her. Eventually I'd gone into the room and stood at her cot stroking her hair before leaning down to place a kiss on her head as she had slept. What a precious moment it had been, she'd been sleeping and not being a little miss.

Smirking silently to myself I'd gotten up and left the room, quietly I'd snuck into my room and grabbed some clothes to change into before writing a quick note and sticking it to the bathroom door. On my way back downstairs I'd heard Mai cry, going in to check upon her I found her sitting in her cot arms outstretched for her hug goodbye. It'd been sweet and after getting her hug she'd lain back down and gone to sleep.

When I'd gotten downstairs I'd gone into the downstairs toilet to change, coming out I'd dropped my clothes in the washing basket and grabbed my bag before leaving the house. That had been half an hour ago, sure my house was closer to school than Haruhi's but what can I say, I'd been impossible for me not to pop into one of the shops and buy a black tie with red streaks on it. God knows why but it reminded me of Kyoya, unconsciously I blushed.

I really did like Kyoya. He was cold on the outside but sweet on the inside, sort of like an Ice cream and as much as I hate to admit it, I do enjoy looking at him. Usually I'd take a small peak at him whenever we're near each other but lately it's been getting worse. I went bright red as I remembered a dream, it was the night after I'd told Kyoya about my secret at the cemetery, I'd woken up bright red from a dream where we'd been sat in the Host Club talking … alone too. Something had been said and he'd crossed to me before leaning down, pulling his top off and kissing me. A simple peck and I'd gotten so embarrassed. Haruhi had been in stitches when I'd told her.

In all honesty though, I had to admit my dreams of late had been plagued by Kyoya and they were getting more and more common on the romance area. I mean, the only good dream I'd had last night was of him proposing to me and then pinning me against the wall as he kissed me softly. I felt my face flush bright red and I smiled softly, at least nobody could disturb me now and possibly I could get rid of some of my thoughts maybe. I nodded to myself and walked straight into a person. What pot luck! **Not … I hate life.**

Looking up I went blood red. The one person I could have done without seeing at the present moment, Kyoya. I swear I went three shades darker when he smiled at me.

"Yuki-chan, why are you in school this early?"

"Uhh … Kyoya-senpai. G-good morning."

He smiled softly at me and I blushed. How embarrassing when the guy you're thinking of ends up being the one you walk into. It seemed as if he knew what I was thinking as he leaned down and gently brushed the back of his hand along my cheeks, I went two shades deeper.

"So why are you in school so early and where's Haruhi."  
"Uhh … sorry. I … uh … couldn't sleep. Haruhi's at home still."

"That's unusual, if I remember correctly you sleep like a log."

"N-not really. I've been having n-nightmares again."

"You have nightmares?"  
"Bad memories. Sorry."  
"Stop apologizing, it's fine. I was wondering, the Host Club are organizing a trip down to Nekowaza Senpai's beach house again, we'll be going for a weekend. Do you want to come?" he tucked a lock of hair behind my ears and suddenly I don't know why, but it just happened.

"Only if I can stay with you senpai." Kyoya's eyes went wide and then suddenly I was pinned against the wall, his face dangerously close to mine.

"Yuki-chan be careful what you say. Some people might think it to be something different to what you mean." I supressed a shudder, Kyoya's voice was a low growl. I think what happened next was due to sleep depravation, I mean usually I'm never bold!

My arms snaked up round Kyoya's neck, he lifted an eyebrow and I leaned up to whisper seductively in his ear "Well Kyoya-kun, I'd be glad to take you up on either context." then without thinking I gently placed a kiss on his neck before slipping out from under his arms and skipping off down the hall and into class.

**(KYOYA'S POV)**

I stared wide-eyed at the skipping form of Yuki and placed a hand on my neck, she had kissed me, blatanly flirted with me and somehow even began to arouse me! I had realised last night that I either had a crush on her or had fallen deeply for her, I think it was the latter. My eyes smouldered as I thought of her from my dream last night. A smirk went across my face, maybe I should have some fun at the beach.

With that in mind I left to go find Tamaki.


	8. Dirty Dancing?

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

Hehe lets see how Yuki faces when it's a normal day at Ouran and her project for English class is due in? Well actually you get to see her face now, she sort of got cheeky didn't she :P

**Eight**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

**(ENGLISH)**

I sat in my English class. Haruhi had come in and asked me if I was okay because of the note and I said yes. The twins seemed to have picked up on my mortification because when Haruhi went up to read her poem a note landed on my table. I opened it and read the note before scribbling down a reply. This carried on till she came to sit back down and the note passing stopped.

_Hey, whats up, you seem mortified._

_Hikaru_

_xox_

_**I am mortified. I don't know why but I trust you two. Can you help me?**_

_**Yuki**_

_**:'(**_

_Sure whats happened._

_Kaoru_

_oxo_

_**Do you know who I likes?**_

_**Yuki**_

_**:'(**_

_Course we do, it's Kyoya-senpai. Did something happen between you two?_

_Hikaru_

_xox_

_Yeah! If so tell us and we'll help you. You probs dont realise but he really likes you. Shuda seen his face when you were yelling at the twins and sex-god was mentioned. HAHAH! but no seriously tell us, we'll help._

_Kaoru_

_oxo_

_**Oh no! I forgot I yelled all of that out! What was his face like? And yeah something sort of happened. I came into school early today because I couldn't sleep and I ran into him. When he asked me about going to the beach with the host club I said I'd go if I could stay with him. He pinned me against the wall and I … well lets just say I flirted and kissed his neck before skipping off.**_

_**Yuki**_

_**:'(**_

_YOU DID WHAT! Oh and yeah he looked sort of embarrassed and smug it was so funny. But you did WHAT! I can't believe it, we have to help you play hard to get! Who else knows you like him? Well other than us, Honey and Mori. Tamaki doesn't even realise … yet._

_Kaoru_

_oxo_

_OMG! I wish I cuda seen his face. You got it for him really bad and he must like you not to have snapped! So what do you wanna do? Make him jeleous? Tease him? We're here to help!_

_Hikaru_

_xox_

_**Well yes I did do that. I wish I could have seen his face, it would have been funny. Uhh should I play hard to get? I mean it could be fun and I would like to tease him a bit but not make him jealeous. And Haruhi knows, so do the twins (I hate them for it) and surprisingly Ryu-nii picked up on it immediately. When did Honey and Mori get it?**_

_**Yuki**_

_We're in! Okay what we need to do is to get you to act real flirty with him and when it comes to teasing, well we'll put you two in the kitchen alone later, be really sexy with him and leave at the last minute. Do a wink or something it'll be so fun and you'll wind him up in no time! Cool we all sort of guessed when you gave him the cakes. It was kind of obvious. Oh Haruhi's finishing, we'll talk later, no telling her mind!_

_Hikaru & Kaoru_

_oxo xox_

Haruhi came over and sat down. She gave me a funny look as I stuffed the paper into my bag before the teacher called me up. I sighed and walked up whispering quickly to the teacher. He nodded and I walked over to my bag quickly pulling out what I needed, Haruhi looked bemused. It was my Mp3 and speakers which could blare music just as loud as any CD Player.

Silently I walked to the front of the room and hooked it all up before turning it on and selecting the song I needed. Turning to face everyone I stopped myself from looking away as I spoke. "This is an English song, I hope you all enjoy it even though it may be what you're not used to." the music began to play and I smirked at the bored looking teens. I took a deep breath and began to sing with an amused look on my face when I saw their shock.

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me"

I could feel myself getting into the song, it never took long. Haruhi smiled, true to my old fashion I'd been swaying at the start of the song and now I began to dance. Moving my hips in a mesmerising manner and making everyone (except Haruhi and the twins) blush a deep red shade.

"I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll"

People stared in wide-eyed disbelief as I danced over to the twins who just raised an eyebrow at me when I sat on their desk and played with their hair for a moment before leaning in to them and then pulling away at the last second. Haruhi just pushed me playfully off her desk when I went to go sit on hers, I smirked and put my hand up to her before turning and skipping over to the front of the room.

"People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent."

I stuck my tongue out at Haruhi who stuck hers back out at me before breaking into a big grin as she laughed. The twins looked terribly mortified as I spun around and my tartan school skirt lifted up in a small breeze. Coming to a halt I began to sway again.

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy  
People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent "

Smirking I danced around and even went so far as to grab the teacher's hands and pull him around in a circle. He looked bewildered at first and then when I let go and did the same to some random people in the room (yes, that's girls **and **boys!) he seemed to get the idea that I was lost in the music. Slowly people began to gather the same and they generally smiled and laughed, some (the twins) even came up and did some sexy dancing with me.

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me  
Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me"

The class was in tears of laughter when Kaoru and Hikaru pointed at me skirt with looks of horror on their faces. I smirked and leaned in before dancing out of the way and then mock-slapping Kaoru whilst Hikaru pulled various poses.

"People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent.

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me"

I smiled and pulled Hikaru and Kaoru to my side and we pulled the same poses and much to the amazment of everyone in the room we all managed to look dead sexy. I don't know how but a Charlie's Angel pose even came in though I think it was on naughty but I'm not sure.

"I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me"

The door opened and Hikaru pushed me into the person stood in the doorway, I went a delicate shade of blood red but continued to sing as the twins mimed short shorts, giving me a look as they did so, understanding flashed across my mind as I remembered the notes. I smirked and looked up at non other than Kyoya who gave me a confused look, I smiled and grabbed his shirt pulling him towards me as my leg wrapped around his waist, leaning up I placed a quick kiss on his cheek before dancing away. Hikaru and Koaru pulled me to them and we mimed a quick scrap before pulling various poses.

"I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me"

The song ended with me sat on the teachers desk with Hikaru holding onto my left leg with a look of pure lust on his face whilst Kaoru leaned over the desk, his face buried in my neck with a look of pure dirtiness on his face. I breathed a sigh of relief as the song finished and when we all moved away I literally took two steps, went jelly-legged and fell on top the twins breathing heavily.

"Gomen." I muttered from on top them, they looked so comical splatted underneath me that everyone burst into laughter. An unamused Kyoya however didn't, he stood in the doorway glaring at us, I cringed as Haruhi helped me up carefully with a look of pure joy on her face. I leaned against her attempting to gain my breath back.

Once caught, I looked at the smirking twins and the happy class. Sighing, I spoke. "Gomen, I've always had a love for music and generally I will dance accordingly to the song and lyrics so I sorta didn't mean it to be as dirty as it was. Ah! Gomenasi Kyoya-senpai, you sort of got dragged into it. Sorry."

He nodded and proceeded to talk to the teacher whilst the class kept laughing and telling me I was amazing. I got many questions asked and the most popular seemed to be "Where did I learn all of that from." I smiled and smirked at Haruhi.

"Well … my older brother Juu-nii happens to love dancing and he's not got the cleanest style and not to mention at my Nana's home we used to sing a lot and so then when I got old enough I put the both together, plus working in the Music Shop didn't help me." there were exclamations of wonder at my words and many people asked if I'd ever done performances, I shook my head and answered dozens of questions.


	9. Entertaining week?

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

ROFL! Did you enjoy her English homework? By the way, she got top grade! :P this chappy now is just a summary of how the rest of the week went considering the fact they're going to the BEACH for an entire weekend (btw they have inset day all day friday and no school monday so they leave and return on those days!)

**Nine**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

_Dear Diary!, you'll love this!_

_Monday morning I did my English project, I went a bit sexy as you know from that quick entry before I had to hide you from the twins … The next couple of days were, I must admit amusing. People in my class seemed to understand that the twins were helping me to wind up Kyoya, they all thought it was a dare the twins had given me. During lunch after our lessons on the Monday, the twins had 'dared' (more like threatened me!) to go and kiss Kyoya on the lips … no I'd kissed his forehead instead. Then, quite sweetly I'd accidently poured my drink all over the twins along with my rice pudding._

_This, is my record of what happened, it's been quite a week I must admit! I've had such fun though!_

_Monday : First off it was the dance. Then at break, the twins were teaching me how to tease by teasing me, I didn't realise this until much later on. Our last lesson before lunch, PE, we were talking and I did football with the boys (girls had ballet – NO WAY IN HELL!) So anyway, we were playing football and when the twins spotted Kyoya walking past with Tamaki they just so happened to have to deck me. Me being me, screamed in shock and Kyoya shot them a filthy look, it was rather funny. Then at lunch, they of course threatened me into kissing Kyoya, they claimed that if I didn't kiss him they'd snog me in front of everyone! Of course they picked the day I had rice pudding, so good to see them covered in food! When the Host Club time came, it was cancelled but we still had to go. I ended up sitting in the changing rooms for a little while and of course what do the twins do? Send Kyoya in there saying I wanted to speak with him, I was upset over my medication or something like that. I was, incidentally sat in the changing rooms because I couldn't breathe properly due to my corset being too tight under my top so as he walked in I was sat without my top on and just in my corset, bloody brilliant isn't it! He sort of took it the wrong way and stated that if I wanted him that badly I could have paid … I ran out and hid behind Mori, everyone thought Kyoya had done something evil … Haruhi slapped him before I told her along with everyone he'd simply startled me._

_Tuesday : It was relatively okay. Nothing major happened until break when people began asking me about my outfit. You try going into school in nothing but a gothic kimono that reaches your knees, is black and white with big red skulls on it. People tend to ask questions, the twins supplied helpful answers such as … "She's doing it to see how far she can wind up Kyoya-senpai" and "We think she looks sexy in it, it's driving us insane too!" also "Don't you think Yuki-chan makes a perfect Gothic Lolita!" At Lunch Kyoya made a comment about my outfit being a bit too appealing to the twins and how he'd rather there be no pregenancy in the Host Club. I made a complete fool out of myself mind you, the twins had just given me Pokey which is never a good idea so of course my come back was along the lines of "I'd never let the twins do that! You however …" before I got up and skipped merrily out to my class. I was cooking during the Host Club so I never saw him._

_Wednesday : Didn't come in. I had my hospital appointment in the morning and skipped the rest of school off as I got given some new medication … not nice stuff._

_Thursday : Today was quiet all the way through until Lunch. I hate the twins, at the moment I am currently mortified. They decided it would be good to fake Kaoru getting hurt, by now we sort of have a big brothers little sister thing going on and in runs Hikaru saying Kaoru's hurt. I jumped up and ran out to check on him, he happened might I add to have whispered it in my ear. He came out shortly after me, Kaoru was fine and Hikaru was chuckling, Kyoya behind him with a maddened expression. I still don't know what they said to make him that angry but when Kaoru turned me round to face Kyoya I sort of shrank away until the twins, being who they are pushed us. We landed on the floor and with me on top of Kyoya, out of the way of everyone. He had his arms wrapped around me and I freaked, I turned and pulled myself out of his grasp before running away, I sort of ran back to Uncle Ranka's place and hid out there until Haruhi came home. At the moment, she's in the shower, I sort of got told that if she had to suffer the beach I did too. I've packed my bags, there's no school tomorrow or on monday, she told me that Kyoya had said about leaving tomorrow morning and returning monday night. Time for the terrors of life to begin right?_


	10. The Devil and Child!

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

Hey, Guest, I'm glad you like it, I was going to do a sad song but I think this gave her more character! I'm glad you liked it Mikkachan and I sort of thought about getting Haruhi to dance with her but decided not to, the twins were a better choice :P!. Sparklefaith to answer why Kyoya came in, he needed to speak with the teacher + we needed him there for her to flirt with, and yeah Haruhi did choose the song and she will be attempting to play match maker at the Beach on a few occasions. Oh and Jeabird, of course I'll add more! :D and I'm glad to have helped with inspiration!  
Anyhows, here we are and this is the trip to the Beach … Poor Yuki … !.xxx

**Ten**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

I sighed and walked to the door. Pulling it open I was pulled into a strong set of arms as the twins hugged me joyfully, I gave them my best glare which of course they ignored. Instead they opted to comment on my outfit, I sighed when I saw the look they were giving me.

"Nani?"

"You do realise that Kyoya-senpai has stated that you're riding in the limo with him, everyone else is riding with us."

"Why?"

"Dunno but you might get more than you bargained for in your outfit."

"Huh?"

"Look at yourself in a mirror."  
Sighing I walked to the mirror and froze, understanding crossed over my face. I was currently wearing a black and purple Damask corset with a black and purple mini corset skirt, under which I wore some fishnet tights. In my hand I held my black knee length boots with the purple buckles, in my other hand I held the purple leash to my black dog collar.

"Haruhi said I can't change now. Everything's been packed." the twins gave me sad looks before grabbing my suitcase from beside me, Haruhi was already pulling hers along. She gave me a quick pat on the back before motioning for me to put my boots on, slowly I sunk down and pulled them on, the leash I also attached and wrapped it round like I would usually do before getting up and following.

Much to my annoyance, when I got outside only Kyoya was there, he was leaning against his limo and I had to admit, I was staring. Today he'd opted to wear a pair of black jeans, black sneakers and a white shirt, the first couple of buttons were undone exposing his chest, I went a light shade of pink, he raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Sighing I walked over to him.

"Where'd they all … uh … go?"

"They already left, we'll be following them now. Come on." he nodded to the limo and I pulled the door open and flopped into the seat, my hands searched for a seat belt but upon finding one a pair of gentle soft hands went on top mine and pulled them away. When Kyoya had gotten in I had no idea but he smiled softly at me and shook his head before letting my hands go and tapping on a separation screen that opened up, he muttered something, closed the screen and the limo set off.

It was a bit awkward at first and we sat in silence. I fidgited a bit before turning to Kyoya, he was looking at me. I felt myself blush and I looked away. Silence … it was driving me mad. Suddenly I remembered the reason for me being with Kyoya.

"Uh … Kyoya-senpai, apparently you wanted to talk to me about something I guess."

"What makes you say that."  
"Well, you apparently stated I'd be sharing your limo."  
"I did want to ask you something … are you dating the twins?"

My eyes went wide and I did my best not to laugh. He … he seriously thought me and the twins. Oh god no! I should put him right … maybe playing with him would be fun though … yes, I think I will, god damn it those twins are rubbing off on me. Smirking I turned to face him, he looked at me with curiosity blatant.

"Why … does the thought bother you?"

"No, simply curious."

"Really? Are you sure that it's not the fact that you …" I stopped, what could I say!

"That I what exactly?" the twins reason for tackling me in football came back, I smirked and turned to face him fully.

"It's not the fact that you want me?"

"You've been with the twins too long."

"Answer the question?"  
He smirked and suddenly, much to my surprise I was pulled by Kyoya into his lap, the way I was sat was so that I was facing him, I was immediately glad for their being nobody else in the room. If there was, well, mini skirts aren't meant to be warn if your going to sit on some guys lap the way I was.

"What would you say if I did indeed want you as you and those horrible twins so bluntly put it?" Kyoya whispered into my ear and I involuntarily shuddered.

"I'd … I'd k-k-k" I turned away and stopped trying to speak. He looked at me with wide eyes, he probably hated me now. Much to my amazement, I didn't get pushed off him like I'd expected, no instead he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my shoulder. After a while he spoke.

"I thought you liked the twins. It seems I was wrong …"  
"They were helping me …"  
"Helping you to do what? Make me jealous? Insecure? Angry? To tease me …?"  
"No. No. No. Yes." I looked away shame faced, Kyoya loosened his grip and used one hand to turn me to face him, I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I always thought you blushed because you were shy not because you liked me … how long have you been like that?"

"Honestly" I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around his waist burying my head into his shoulder. "I don't know how long for, I sort of realised after about two months when you were all I could think of … do you hate me?"  
"No. Never. I could never hate you Yuki-chan."

Cautiously I looked at him and smiled. He didn't hate me, well that was good and I think in a way I had confessed my feelings for him. Kyoya smirked and tightened his grip around me and he pulled me closer to him, my eyes went wide. Could Kyoya be aiming to kiss me! My eyes widened with anticipation, but no he didn't kiss me like I'd thought he would, no instead he licked rightly from my collar bone up to my jaw. I shuddered.

"That outfit, be careful who you wear it around, it could make people want to do things with you Yuki-chan."

I nodded and Kyoya easily lifted me up off his lap and placed me tenderly into the seat next to him. I stayed silent as he looked out of the window. My mood had been dampened. It was like that the rest of the way.

**(LATER ON WHEN THEY ARRIVE)**

When we arrived it was to see everyone waiting for us. I literally jumped out of the limo and ran to Haruhi burrying my face into her as my body wracked with sobs, she sighed and shot a dirty glare at the twins before wrapping her arms around me and leading me away. We walked for a while before she stopped and pulled me onto her lap. I looked up and saw the sea, it was crashing against the rocks, currently we were sat on the edge of a cliff above the sea.

"What happened?"

"It's stupid … h-he thought I liked the twins so I told him I didn't and that they were helping me. When he found out they were helping me to tease him he pulled me into his lap, I thought he'd kiss me … why'd I think that?"

"Because you love him. What did he do instead?"

"He told me to be careful about who I wear this" I motioned to my clothes "around because of what people might do then he put me next to him and looked out the window. H-he didn't talk to me once."

"shhh, it's alright don't fret baby."

"Why did it hurt that he ignored me? Why does my chest feel so tight and painful! I … I thought love was supposed to be light and fluttery!" I broke down and sobbed into Haruhi's chest. She hugged me and rubbed my back.

"Sometimes love can hurt. I know it hurts me whenever I see Tamaki with all those girls and how he's always calling himself my dad. I want him as a lover, not a father … you should tell Kyoya you love him."  
"Why don't you tell Tamaki? Is it he's too childish?"  
"Yes. Tell Kyoya."

"I might … would you tell Tamaki soon?"

"Okay."

I smiled and hugged Haruhi, we sat on the cliff for the remainder of the hour. Once the hour had passed Haruhi stood up and took my hand gently pulling me up. She smiled and I took her hand, slowly we strolled to the Mansion and walked in.

When we walked in I was I must admit, shocked when I heard the cry of someone so familiar to me, it was like a second me. I froze and looked at Haruhi in disbelief, she nodded a sly grin and I shrieked before running to the source of the noise and quickly enveloping the source in a huge hug which was returned.

"Mai" I breathed and hugged the 10 month old baby close to me. She smiled and giggled as her small arms wrapped around me in a loose hug. The small baby girl clutched tightly to me and slowly I got up off the floor my arms wrapped around her as she clung on tightly to my corset.

"Wow!" breathed the Host Club, even Haruhi. She'd not seen me this attached to Mai in quite a while, but then again, it was always a horrid thing to leave poor sweet Mai alone. With Mai she's so bold, she doesn't even realise that she can get hurt by doing things and the family's usually very busy so they don't pay much attention to her. The Host Club were shocked, usually I never showed this much love and affection in front of them, I must have seemed so desperate.

"Who … who brought her here?" my voice was quite and deadly calm. They all gulped and everyone pointed to Tamaki. I must have shocked them something silly when I launched myself at him and pulled him into a one armed hug thanking him. Mai looked at me and then at Tamaki before giggling and hugging his arm.

"Thank you so much Tamaki-senpai! It's been so long since I've had any quality time with Mai. Arigato!"

"I-It's okay. Honey actually thought of the idea, I just brought her here."

Immediately I had turned and pulled Mori and Honey into a hug, much to their surprise. I heard Haruhi chuckle from behind me. Quietly she told the stunned Host Club that Mai was a strong-willed, curious child and that I constantly worried about the small girl.

Smiling I let go of Honey and Mori, Mai looked at me with eager eyes. "Ma..ma?" I nodded and spun her around and around, her arms went out as far as they'd go and she giggled softly before sticking her tongue out at the Hosts as we past them. Eventually I had to stop because I was getting dizzy, I stopped and handed Haruhi the little bundle of giggles that was Mai, she smiled and Mai grinned "Mama!" Haruhi laughed and hugged the little girl.


	11. How?

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

BEACH TIME! Wasn't Kyoya a naughty boy in the other chapter!.xxx  
Yeah he was rather mean and does know how to kill a mood but come on guys! It is Kyoya we're on about here oh and I know Mai's rather cute, you might like what she does later on … thanks for the reviews Miikachanx and Winniethewubbzy!.x

**Eleven**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

It was later that day and Yuki sat smiling in the shade of a tree. She watched happily as Mai played in the sand with Honey, she'd made a fast friend with him. Currently Mori was sat next to Yuki, she sighed contentedly as she watched the two play, at the moment Honey was attempting to teach Yuki to make a sandcastle.

"Mai is your daughter." Mori deadpanned from beside her. Yuki froze and turned to face him, shock etched onto her face. "How did you?" Mori sighed and turned to face her, a soft smile on his face.

"She called you Mama."

"Mai calls all girls Mama."

"You look at her with the love only a parent could have. She looks like you too."

"Well … it's true. Don't … don't tell anyone? I want to tell them. Only Haruhi and you know now."

"Ah."

I smiled grateful. Mori smiled back and we turned to watch Honey and Mai in silence. It was a sweet scene and I loved it. To see them so peaceful was really nice, I think even Mori enjoyed it.

"How?" I turned to glance at Mori, he looked at me worriedly. I nodded and watched Mai again.

"I was working in a music shop until I came to Ouran. The boss' son had the hots for me, Riko, he'd been in the same classes as me since Middle School and had practically stalked me. One day the boss was out sick and Riko was manning the store, he told me there were some boxes of CDs he needed help getting down from the back. I was about to go home when he told me but I decided to help him, first hand experiences told me how heavy those boxes could be. We got to the back room and he pinned me against the wall, he threatened to tell everyone that I'd forced myself upon him if I said or did anything, I was scared so I did as I was told. He … he raped me and when he found out I was pregnant with Mai he said he wanted to have rights to see her as he was her dad, I refused and he put me in Hospital with a broken wrist, dislocated shoulder and multiple bruises. He's still trying to see her now."

I nearly jumped as I felt my body get pulled into Mori's in a gentle hug. Glancing up I could see cold hatred in his eye but when he looked at me it changed to a protective look. I smiled and wrapped my arms tentatively around his waist in a loose hug, not realising that Kyoya was watching me along with everyone else.

"Cry, it's okay." Mori's voice was soft and coaxing, it was all that I needed. I burst into tears and my arms tightened around him, he hugged me back gently and rocked me back and forth. Honey and Mai heard because next thing I knew Mai was being put down near me and she was climbing into my lap to hug me.

Gently I stroked Mai's short curly white hair and continued to cry into Mori. Honey gave a worried look and seated himself in Mori's lap so he could effectively hug me too, Mai, I noticed through the corner of my eyes was holding onto Honey as she started to whimper, she hated seeing me like this. After a while I managed to calm down.

"G-gomen M-mori-kun, H-honey-kun." I sniffled and wiped my eyes before getting pulled into another hug, this time it was the twins who'd come up from behind me.

They nodded and Mai turned away from Honey to bury her head into my chest as she gently sobbed, she calmed down considerably quickly. I smiled at them and gently pulled Mai into my arms as I rocked her back and forth waiting for her to calm down. Eventually she did and I passed the dozing girl over my shoulder to Haruhi who I knew was stood there, she smiled and gently pulled Mai into her arms. Then she walked off, probably over to Tamaki seeing as the twins were playing in the water and Kyoya was doing something on his laptop.

Smiling I flopped backwards onto the sand and stared up at the sky not bothering to remove a few of my tears, there wasn't any point. I just lay there watching the clouds, after a while, Honey lay down and joined me and so did Mori, one on either side of me, looking at the sky with no idea what they were looking for.

"Neh, Yuki-chan, whata we doing?" Honey's childish voice broke through the quiet with a tone chock full of curiosity.

"Looking at the clouds and thinking." I replied, he nodded.

We went back to staring at the clouds for a while, each in out own thoughts, well until Mori decided to gently take hold of my hand and squeeze it comfortingly. I looked at him and much to my surprise I saw the same look of care in his eyes that my brothers had when I told them something that was upsetting me, I smiled grateful and leaned so my head was on his shoulder.

We stayed like that for ages, it must have been about an hour or two and at some point I fell asleep. I was dimly aware of time passing by and eventually being picked up. It was a weird sensation to be there but not at the same time. I snuggled into the warmth and heard Honey's voice though it sounded far far away when he spoke.

"Takashi, is Yuki-chan okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you reckon Kyo-chan will ask her out?"

"No."

"I hope he does. He'd make her so happy!"

"Yeah."

Then silence for the rest of the way, I tried not to think about anything too hard but it was difficult to fall asleep now. Sighing I snuggled into what I now realised was Mori's chest and fell into a semi-slumber still dimly aware of what was going on.


	12. Teenagers!

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

Time to rest and get ready! Did you think Mai was going to be Yuki's daughter? Explains why they're so close though doesn't it!

**Twelve**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

When I woke up it was to find myself being placed on the bed in my room. I looked at Mori who smiled softly, leaned down and kissed my forehead muttering to me to go back to sleep, I had about two hours before Dinner would be ready. I nodded and looked around the room, Mai lay peacefully sleeping in her cot and Honey stood watching her, he turned to me and gave me a soft hug before leaving the room with Mori.

Sighing I rolled onto my feet and walked over to the cot, Mai mumbled in her sleep and rolled over before beginning to whimper, I smiled and stroked her hair, she calmed down. I watched Mai sleep for a while before forcing myself to get up and go to the bathroom for a shower. Seeing as it was my room only I got rid of my clothing which was covered in sand and began to shower, once I'd finished I got up and walked into my room in nothing but a towel. Quickly I crossed to where my suitcases were and began to root through it.

"What should I wear?" I quickly pulled out a simple black bra and undies which I pulled on before dropping the towel onto the radiator and continuing my looking. It was hard to decide on what I should wear. In the end I picked a black cami chain dress with a dragonfly print on it along with some black dolly shoes. My hair still damp from the shower, I put into plaits and left it to dry before crossing to my bed and laying down looking at the walls.

"Why do I want to see him, even now?" I muttered, all I could think of was Kyoya and how he'd had me on his lap. I looked at my outfit that lay on the back of my chair waiting to be worn, it had been half an hour ago that Mori and Honey had left, so I had an hour and a half. After a moments indecision I decided to get up and go see Kyoya, quietly I changed and picked Mai up, she stayed asleep and I smiled softly, my baby girl.

Closing my door behind me I began to walk down the hall looking at the doors, they all had names on them thank god! I was quite surprised when I found that Kyoya's door was right at the end of the hall, I gulped and nervously knocked, silence then there were footsteps. I was about to bolt when the door opened, I'd decided maybe I shouldn't have come but it was too late now. Kyoya stood there looking at me and Mai.

"I thought you were meant to be sleeping?" his voice was cold and I must admit I was shocked because it sounded so … so harsh. I shivered and looked at Kyoya, he was glaring at me.

"K-kyoya-senpai I … I couldn't sleep so I … I thought that maybe~"  
"You thought what exactly?" he snapped, I went wide-eyed and stumbled backwards.

"I … I shouldn't have thought, sorry." I bit my lip as it trembled, Kyoya sighed and pulled me into his room before closing the door.

"Sorry … you woke me up. AB blood type." I nodded my head in understanding.

"I shouldn't have come, I can leave if you want."  
"Yuki-chan, don't be silly. I'm glad your here, so is something the matter?"

"Not really … just … I didn't wanna be alone."

"Why didn't you go to Haruhi then?"  
"She always fusses."

"The twins?"

"Although they treat me like a little sister, they wear me out."

"Mori and Honey?"  
"They told me to sleep."  
"Tamaki?"  
"No, plus you came to mind first." he smiled and took Mai out of my arms before wrapping her up under the covers of his bed, he turned to me and smirked as I blushed having realised what I said.  
"Nice to see I'm your first choice Yuki-chan."

"Y-you're w-welcome"

"Heh, you really are cute when you stutter."

" …" wide eyed silence.

"I like your outfit, it suits you well."

"T-thanks. I … I like yours?"

"So you like seeing me topless and in shorts?" he smirked and I went bright red.

"NO!"

"Oh?"

"Gah! No I don't mean it like that."

"What do you mean it as then? You like it?"

"No I don't like it … I mean I do but I don't like seeing you like it in the way your thinking of … I mean sure, you're good looking and definitely dreamy but I don't … maybe I should just shut up?"

"Good idea." he laughed and motioned for me to sit next to him on the couch. I did so and blushed. God why did I have to be such a screw up.

"I knew what you meant. You hadn't even realised what I was wearing had you?"

"N-not really."

"I thought not." he smiled and stood up to fetch his glass of water, I watched him as he walked off. God he was hot! His chest I had realised was in fact toned and he didn't have scrawny arms like you'd think as they actually had some muscle, his legs were long and athletic and Kyoya was definitely graceful. He took a long sip from the water and walked over to me, I watched him still. Kyoya as it would seem had a six pack forming and his skin was unblemished. The shorts fit him snugly and emphasised the muscles in his thighs, I couldn't help but go red as I observed this, he chuckled and my eyes shot straight to his.

"Checking me out?"

"N-no!"

"Really? I think you're lying."  
"W-what m-makes you s-say that?"

"The fact I watched you do it. Not that it matters, I don't mind you looking."

I went bright red and looked away, he chuckled and sat down next to me. I practically jumped out of my skin when he pushed a stay lock of hair out of my eyes and behind my ear, I could practically feel his smirk. Turning to face him I stifled a scream, Kyoya was a **lot** closer than I'd expected. He was smirking like I thought he'd be and the next thing I knew was that his arm was wrapped around my waist and he was smiling (yes smiling and not smirking!) at me.

"K-kyoya!"

"Yes?"

"Y-your a-arm?"  
"What about it?"

"It-it's aro-around m-me"

"I want it around you Yuki-chan."

I blushed and Kyoya pulled me into his muscled chest. I felt my face heat up as I ended up face first into his chest. He chuckled and tenderly stroked my hair, the bastard was enjoying this too much! Just then I remembered something that Lucy-nee had done to Ryu-nii on multiple occasions when he pulled stunts similar to this one. _'Oh I just lick his chest and he shivers something chronic, if you ever want to do that to a boyfriend make sure he's not expecting it!'_

Smiling I suppressed a shiver and turning my face so it was facing Kyoya's chest I flicked my tongue out. He froze and I was sure I felt him shiver a bit. I smirked, enjoying his reaction and flicked my tongue out again, this time I swirled it on his skin and he shivered badly, his arms tightening around me. This was fun … should I dare to do it again? Hell YES! Smirking I decided I'd do a bit more this time. Confident of my abilities I flicked my tongue out and licked from his stomach all the way to his collar bone, he moaned in pleasure and suddenly, much to my amazement, he was kissing me, not on the lips, no on the neck.

I moaned in pleasure as I felt Kyoya's lips on my neck. He was sucking and biting and licking and … oh for the love of lord why does god hate me! I just realised, he was giving me a love bite … this I could never live down. I swear the world hated me. Kyoya bit down on my neck hard and I moaned, my hands suddenly grabbing his arms, I swear I felt the git smirk into that bite and then as quickly as it had started it stopped. Kyoya pulled away smirking and said in his confident cocky tone "Don't play with fire, you'll get burned." I glared and turned away to go to his bed, I gently pulled Mai out of it's confines and glanced at the clock. It was nearly time for food.

"Dinner time. I'll be down soon, I've got to change Mai's clothes."  
"Very well. Come by later if you want to … _talk_ again." Kyoya held the door open for me with a shit eating grin, I glared and stormed off to change Mai's outfit.

When I came back down I heard people gasp, my hair which was plaited and hanging around my neck on the one side was covering my neck and I'd changed my outfit despite myself. Currently I wore a simple black strappy dress with white skulls printed all over it, the dress just reached my mid-thighs emphasising my skinny legs that led down to my 5 inch black stiletto boots that reached mid-calve. I smirked as the eyes of everyone in the room went up my body and to my face, black lips and silver eyelids with my long nails painted black. Mai looked adorable which then earned squeals of cuteness when they spotted her, she had her white hair up in a high ponytail with a white knee-length skirt on. Blue boots matched her baby blue strappy top and her blue bracelet. She smiled and I swear they all swooned.

Smiling I walked over to a seat by Kyoya and sat down a faint blush dusting my cheeks, Mai smiled and patted the table I giggled and pulled her into my lap whilst Haruhi brought her baby chair around. Once it was stationed next to me, Haruhi helped me to get Mai sat into it comfortably whilst our food was brought, I smiled and thanked the servers as they gave me a plate of sushi and a jar of baby food. Dinner was fine and I must admit rather dull but Mai enjoyed it non the less, she even went so far as to eat all of her food and still be looking for more, I had to tell her no multiple times before she got she wasn't allowed any more.

Later on we all sat in the huge living room laughing and joking. Mai sat on the floor playing with her dolly, it was actually a voodoo doll I made when I was in middle school during my history class as we were dealing with medieval superstition. She adored the doll and always had it with her. Smiling I watched her play for a while before yelping suddenly. Kyoya smirked and I swear I could have beaten him, the gorgeous jerk!  
"What in god's name was that for" I whispered angrily at him whilst he smirked. Nobody seemed to have notcied and he just smirked all the more.

"I felt like it."

"You" I said glaring, still whispering. "Felt like pinching my ass?"  
"I did. Is that so strange?"  
"Well … yeah! What made you feel like it?"

"It's a very nice ass as you so crudely put it."  
"Why in god's name did you want to pinch it in here?"

"I could always have pinched it in my room if you'd prefer."  
"That's not what I mean and you know it!"

"Heh, you're so easy to wind up."

I glared and then smirked. The answer was simple, I pinched his ass and Kyoya, much to my amusement actually yelped like an injured dog, everyone looked at us. Kyoya glared and then next thing I knew was that in front of the entire Host Club he, Kyoya Ootori, grabbed my ass and gave it a firm squeeze. I swear everyone nearly fainted from shock.

In response I groped his ass. He smirked and grabbed my breast, I yelped and narrowed my eyes. He smirked at me and I pushed him off the seat grinning like crazy, well until he pulled me off the seat and onto him that is. My eyes widened and I glared evilly at him. Without a word said, Haruhi got up, grabbed Mai and her doll before leaving the room with everyone else who looked rather worried.

"Why did you pull me off there?"

"Because you pushed me off."

"I only pushed you because you groped my chest."

"That was only because you groped me."

"I only grabbed your ass because you grabbed mine."

"Only due to the fact you pinched me."  
"You pinched me first!"

"Because I felt like it."  
"No, because you're a pervert!"

"What do you base that upon?"  
"Past experiances."  
"Such as?"

"Well the limo ride here where you pulled me onto your lap!"

"To prove a point about your clothing."  
"Up in your room when you bit my neck!"

"I only did that because you were teasing and licking me."  
"That was because you pulled me into your lap!"

"I thought you enjoyed being in my lap, you've never complained before."

"T-that's not true!"

"Oh?" I blushed as Kyoya pulled me into his lap and ran his hands along my arms.

"D-don't!"

"Why not?"

"S-someone could walk in."

"That's all?"

"I … I hate you sometimes … I really do."

"Why?"  
"Because you made me fall in love with you." Kyoya seemed shocked and his grip on me released, I jumped up and ran out of the room and out of the mansion, the door slammed shut with a bang.

**(KYOYA'S POV)**

She … she said she loves me! I … I can't believe it. Now I think about it, I know I love her too or at the very least have some feelings for her but she LOVES me! I … I feel so happy now. SHIT! She ran off, I have to find her!


	13. Kyoya's a DAD?

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

Don't you just love how Kyoya's going after her? LOL :D.x  
Sparklefaith, I was thinking I might have some MorixOC so it's sweet and sad, it'll all be one-sided but I thought it might be sweet! Miikachanx I'm glad you feel sorry for Yuki, she needs some more sympathy in her life and boy Kyoya doesn't make it easy :D.x

**Thirteen**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

I cried as I ran out of the door. I can't believe I did that! I just told him I loved him and I hated him because of it, he'll hate me for sure now. I wouldn't be surprised if nobody finds me, it's just too much! I continued to run in the direction of the beach, I just wanted to get away, I was surprised I could run so fast in such a short amount of time. Must be adrenaline.

For a while I just ran and ran, eventually I slowed down to a stop and dropped to my knees on the cliff I'd gone to earlier with Haruhi. I breathed heavily before bursting into tears, they kept coming and wouldn't stop. At some point I ended up screaming and crying together, it wasn't long before I was coughing too, I cried more when I coughed and brought up blood. My barriers were breaking down, all of the emotion I'd kept locked away just poured forth. I lost it.

All of my hatred and fear from being raped came out, all of my worries and fears for Mai came out, all of my confusion came out, my depression came out and all of my normality went, I went insane and whirled around punching the first thing I came into contact with, it was unfortunately a surprised Mori. He looked at me as if I was insane, my eyes full of confusion and fear I forced myself up and ran to a nearby tree upon which I started hammering my fists crying and screaming and frantically trying to get rid of all the emotions inside of me.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me away from the tree with ease, it of course was Mori. Wordlessly he held me as I burst into tears and broke down, it all hurt so much, I stood there crying into his chest and eventually I began to cough again although it was more violent than before. This time, blood was practically pouring out of my mouth and soon it covered Mori's shirt, still he held me gently in his arms, comforting me. I wondered why but never thought to ask.

Eventually I fainted into Mori's arms, I know that because everything went black and I could no longer see any more. I could sort of feel though, he gently and carefully carried me to the mansion. I knew no more.

**(NEXY DAY)**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

I stretched, yawning as the sun fell on my body. I scrunched my eyes for a moment before opening my eyes and looking around. It wasn't my room I was in, god knows who it was. I sighed and clutched my head in pure agony, it hurt like hell, major headache and my throat was sore. I guess I must have coughed up more blood than I usually did when I'd get into that state.

Groaning I rolled onto my side, my hand touched something hard and warm, I opened my eyes and ended up staring straight at a chest, unfamiliar might I add. My eyes followed the chest up to it's owners face and I was shocked to see it belonged to Mori, he was watching me with unwavering eyes. I blushed and went to pull my hand away only to have Mori put his on top of mine, thus rendering it immobile meaning it had to stay in the same place.

Blushing I looked at Mori again. He was closer than before, what was he doing? I was confused, not scared though, something told me Mori would never try to intentionally hurt me, he was too sweet a guy for that in all honesty. I looked at him though, still confused. His hand cupped the back of my head, I froze, he couldn't be honestly thinking of? Could he!

My answer was the feel of his lips crushing against mine and the sudden weight of his body on top mine. I looked at him wide-eyed, he … he was kissing me! I blushed really badly when I felt Mori getting aroused and I began to try and wriggle out from under him, he seemed to get the hint because he pushed himself up into a sitting position on the end of the bed.

"You love Kyoya don't you?" his voice was sad but soft. He didn't seem angry with me, just a bit let down.

"I'm sorry. Mori-kun … I think of you as a … a brother … sorry." my voice was cautious and I could feel the tears threatening to get out, I barley held them back. He nodded and pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Can I be your Mori-nii?" his voice, ever hopeful calmed me somewhat.

"Of course Mori-nii." he smiled and helped me out of his bed, I looked down at myself and saw I was still in yesterday's outfit though now it was slightly ruined. Smiling I was walked to his door, he ruffled my hair and let me leave.

I stood outside his door and sighed. What a complicated situation. Why did it always have to be me who had this crap go on? As if on cue I heard footsteps and taking a quick peep I nearly freaked, why did it have to be Kyoya! I was waiting for him to say something but he didn't … no instead he gave me a filthy look and stormed past me and into his room. I stood there wide-eyed, Kyoya … glared at me!

"Oh hell no!" I whispered "I've had enough of this! If it's not one thing it's another and there's no way he's joining in!" furious I marched to his door and banged on it. This new found courage was probably only induced because of my recent loss of control, it usually left me like this for a few days. Furiouly I kept pounding on his door till it opened and Kyoya stood there glaring at me, I glared back.

"What do _you_ want?" he practically spat after a minute. That just pissed me off and much to his surprise I pushed him backwards into his room. Glaring I stepped in and slammed the door shut behind me ignoring the fact that everyone and I do mean everyone was stood in the hallway looking at me wide-eyed.

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL KYOYA-SENPAI!" I shouted, he looked at me shocked for a moment before regaining his composure and standing up. He glared and I glared right back.

"You shouldn't play around with people's feelings Amaya-san!" I froze my eyes wide with shock, never had he called me that. I snapped and slapped him across the face, an angry red hand print resided there.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"You ran off and Mori-senpai came in with you, you were clinging to him like your life depended on it!"

"DID YOU EVER THINK TO SEE WHAT HAD HAPPENED! I LOST IT AFTER I CONFESSED TO YOU! I WAS FIRGHTENED THATS WHY I SAID WHAT I DID AND RAN! WHEN MORI-NII FOUND ME I WAS A MESS YOU IDIOT, HE CALMED ME DOWN AND I FAINTED!"

"Maybe he shouldn't have found you. It would have been better if he didn't."

I stared at Kyoya in disbelief before my hand went across his face again and tears rolled down my cheeks. He looked at me wide-eyed, in shock most likely.

"How … how can you say that. You-you've kept teasing me and flirting with me and god damn it Kyoya-senpai, I LOVE YOU! HOW CAN YOU TELL ME IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF I HADN'T BEEN FOUND!"

"You'd have been fine is how. I doubt you'd have done anything other than scream and yell and cry before coming back home."

"LAST TIME THAT HAPPENED KYOYA-SENPAI I NEARLY KILLED MYSELF! I COULD HAVE DONE THAT LAST NIGHT! I COULDN'T STOP COUGHING UP BLOOD, I WAS ON THE EDGE OF A CLIFF, I WAS THINKING ABOUT JUMPING BEFORE I BEGAN PUNCHING THINGS! I ONLY DIDN'T JUMP BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN BUT I WAS SCARED I WOULDN'T!"

He looked at me in shock before taking a step towards me. At that point I was beyond wanting to be calmed down and I took a step back glaring at him before starting my verbal assault again.

"I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YET YOU ONLY PLAY AND TEASE WITH ME! I WANT IT TO BE REAL WHEN YOU PULL ME INTO YOUR LAP OR WHEN YOU STROKE MY HAIR OR LIKE WHEN YOU GAVE ME THE LOVEBITE! I WANTED IT TO BE REAL NOT SOME LITTLE GAME OR JOKE TO YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOU KYOYA OOTORI! I LOVE YOU BUT YOU NEVER NOTICE!" I fell backwards, whilst I'd been yelling he'd been walking to me and I'd been going back until I fell over, I was starting to cry but I didn't care, I carried on and I kept scooting back.

"ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO LOVE ME BUT YOU CAN'T AND YOU WON'T! I'M JUST SOME STUPID BITCH WHO YOU KEEP TOYING WITH AND I HATE IT BUT I LOVE IT BECAUSE YOU DO IT TO ME AND NOT SOMEBODY ELSE! I'M SO CONFUSED AND I JUST WANT YOU TO LOVE ME! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME GOD DAMN IT! MORI-NII DOES, HE TOLD ME IN HIS OWN WAY THIS MORNING, HE KISSED ME, HE ACCEPTED THAT I LOVED YOU AND EVEN THOUGH IT HURT HIM BECAUSE HE KNEW HE WANTED TO DO IT ANYWAY, TO SHOW ME HOW HE FELT! WHY WON'T YOU DO THAT! EHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME IT'S ALL A GAME, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TOY WITH ME! I LOVE YOU KYOYA-SENPAI! WHY!

I lay on the floor crying, my back against the wall. I cried and shook from violent trembles but I still looked at Kyoya, he had stopped in front of me with such a pained expression on his face I almost felt bad. He sighed and knelt down beside me, he grabbed me when I tried to move away and pulled me into a hug. I cried but didn't make a move to cling to him like I usually would, I heard his pained sigh. He stood and picked me up before gently depositing me onto his bed. I watched him through a veil of watery tears as he stood above me a look of indecision on his face, in the end he sat down next to me and gently hugged me to him.

My tears carried on and I just couldn't stop, it had been too much for me to handle. Last night I had broken down in anger and confusion now I broke down in fright and sorrow. Kyoya hugged me to him and rocked me back and forth gently and lovingly before eventually turning my head to face him, a gentle smile was on his face and he leaned in. I pulled back but Kyoya followed until I was laying flat out on the bed with Kyoya's lips atop mine. It was gentle and he didn't try to do anything else, he just stayed there until we needed air, but even then he kept his forehead resting on mine. He spoke in a soft voice though I could tell how much he had wanted to say this for a while.

"Yuki-chan, I love you. I … I never intended to play around with you, I never wanted to hurt you and believe me, I've wanted to do the things I've done for real not as some tease or flirt, I've wanted you to be mine since I first met you but it took me ages to figure it out. I got that when we came here, or I sort of did, it solidified until I could only think of you. When you ran last night, I went after you but Mori-senpai found you first, he brought you back and I was angry, angry that I hadn't been the one to do that. I never knew you would have possibly killed yourself, if I had known I wouldn't have let you run Yuki-chan. Really, I mean it, I love you and I want you to only ever love me. I promise you Yuki-chan, I won't hurt you any more, I mean it and I will stick by it. I love you!"

He pulled me in for another kiss, this time I responded. Our lips met in a war of passion and when I cautiously nipped his bottom lip for entrance he granted. I explored his mouth for a while, both of us moaning in pleasure and then we began to battle for dominance, I smiled and in the end I gave in. Kyoya's arms were wrapped around me and I snuggled into his warmth, he smirked and pulled away from our kiss for air.

"I love you." his words, the three words I'd wanted to hear for a long time put a new life into me and I burst into tears as I hugged him crying that I loved him too. Kyoya smiled and rolled over so I lay on top of him crying into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for ages until I suddenly shot up and collapsed on the ground coughing up blood, there was lots of it and Kyoya bolted off the bed putting an arm around me staring frightened at the mess on the floor. I gave a last small cough and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, it was covered in blood, slowly Kyoya led me to the bathroom where he helped me to rinse my mouth out, truth was, I was feeling to weak to do it on my own.

Carefully Kyoya led me back to his bed and got me to lay back down whilst he sat next to me talking and apologizing to me.

"It's not your fault."

"Yuki-chan it is my fault!"

"It's not. I've had it ever since I was little, it's part of my illness, my family never told anyone about it though. They had enough trouble keeping me out so I could have a normal life. It only happens when I get too worked up over something or when I go over the top." I smiled weakly at him and took hold of his hand.

Kyoya looked at me troubled but linked hands with me and lent down to kiss my forehead. I smiled and pushed myself upright, he gave me a startled look and before he could say anything I was kissing him again, Kyoya sighed into the kiss but returned it non the less. I think he enjoyed it.

"We should go meet the others Yuki-chan." Kyoya breathed when we drew apart. I sighed and pulled him in for another more forceful kiss. He smirked and pulled away laughing when he saw my pouty face.

"I don't wanna go see the others though Kyoya-senpai!"

"Yuki-chan, don't call me Kyoya-senpai anymore. Also we have to go see them if I don't want to end up dead."  
"Why not and they can wait."

"I don't think they'd agree with you. Also because you're my girlfriend."

"Well I need to tell you something … wait … what? Really? Am I your girlfriend?"  
"Yes really" he chuckled and kissed my forehead again "Now what do you have to tell me?"

"I was raped." silence then followed by …

"Who by? The bastard's dead."

"It was a long time ago, a bit over a year and a half ago Kyoya."  
"I don't give a shit how long ago it was, who did it!"

"There wasn't any trial, he keeps away from me though, it's alright."

"Yuki it's not alright!"

"It's the son of my old boss, but he keeps away from me. Plus, I don't care about him, I care about my daughter … Mia." Kyoya froze and looked at me before nodding slowly.

"Would it upset you if I did something?"

"Only because you could get into trouble."

"Fine."  
"Thank you Kyoya. Uhh … w-would you be Mai's D … Daddy?" he looked at me before smiling and leaning into kiss me which I took as a definite yes. I was happy, or at least I was until he pulled me up and began leading me to the door.

"I need to shower and change."

"I'm coming with you."

"No bloody way are you seeing me naked Kyoya Ootori!"

"Yuki, I'm coming into your room and I'm waiting whilst you wash and change."

"Fine."


	14. The top game!

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

Jeabird glad you like it, I was trying not to laugh when I proof read it cause I could just imagine Kyoya's face, it would be classic! Guest, I'm happy you think it's a good story and if you think Haruhi's funny at the moment, wait till you see her later on.x

**Fourteen**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

Sighing I stepped out of the bathroom and glared. Kyoya was there laying on my bed in a rather comfy position with his t-shirt barley hanging on. Bloody git. He smirked at me as I came out, I glared. Today we were all meant to be going down to the Beach where we'd all be going and staying out there all day, I had been informed that Haruhi was going to be keeping Mai all day in an attempt to make sure I relaxed and had fun.

"Nice." Kyoya said smirking as he stood up, I glared at him. Jerk.

I was wearing my hair in two cute pigtails whilst I wore a small black bikini with white skulls printed on the bottoms and a big white skull printed on the right-hand cup of the top, I also wore black dolly shoes. Smirking Kyoya closed the distance between us and pushed me up against the wall, I gasped and flushed. Suddenly I had an idea, I pulled Kyoya down and began to kiss him, he sighed contentedly and when I began to tug at his t-shirt whining he took it off. At that point I decided to snatch his shirt, break the kiss and run like hell out of the mansion.

By the time Kyoya realised what I'd done and the shock had gone I was already out of the mansion and on my 15 minute fastest run I'd ever done down to the beach. I shot off and ran fast, I knew Kyoya was behind me but one thing I was glad for was the fact that at home I usually end up chasing the twins for about half an hour to get back something they've 'borrowed' which means I'm pretty good at lasting for long periods of time and I'm pretty fast too. I don't know how fast Kyoya is so I ran like hell.

When I reached the Beach I spotted the twins and immediately began shouting out to them. They looked over and saw me running as did everyone else, they all assumed the worse and sprinted over to me, I ran straight into Haruhi's arms, she'd just managed to give Mai to Tamaki. I burst out laughing.

"Y-you t-told me to h-have so-some f-fun so I pinched K-kyoya's s-shirt off him he s-should b-be coming after me n-now." my breathing was ragged and everyone was staring at me wide-eyed. Haruhi paled.

"Give someone the shirt and run for it, here he comes Yuki."

Turning I spotted him running over, he looked pissed. "Fuck!" turning to the twins I shoved the shirt into Hikaru's arms who took one look at it, then me and his brother, a quick look at Kyoya before a grin formed and he shot off running me and Kaoru following closely behind.

"YUKI! KAORU! HIKARU! GIVE ME MY SHIRT!" we burst out laughing and made a run for it. Kyoya was chasing us and as was, he was catching up, I got an idea and sped up to Hikaru.

"Water! Get into the water!" he nodded and we ran for the water, Kyoya stopped on the beach and glared at us meancingly. We chuckled and spread out.

"Wanna play catch and run?"

"sure" Kaoru replied a grin on his face.

"How do we play it?" Hikaru had the same grin on his face.

"Simple. You run like hell and chuck the shirt before running off when Kyoya gets near you. Oh and don't get caught!" I smirked and Hikaru chucked me the shirt, I looked at it and then at Kyoya before running like hell, he ran after me and I laughed my head off when I heard a huge splash behind me and the twins laughing. Glancing back I stopped and burst out laughing, Kyoya had fallen over. He got up and started after me again I took off and chucked the top to Kaoru who dived out the way just in time to make a break for it.

We carried on like that for about a good hour until Kyoya dived at me and tackled me into the water near the shore, I fell into it and Kyoya lay on top of me glaring, I tried desperately to keep the top out of his reach but he just grabbed it anyway and was about to storm off until I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down into the water. Then I shot off to Mori and Honey who were watching with amused faces, the twins came running over from the water practically wetting themselves laughing I smirked.

"MORI-NII SAVE ME!" I flung myself at Mori who caught me and place me gently beside Honey on the rock they'd been sitting on, he stood up and when Kyoya came over just picked him up and carried him over to Haruhi before depositing him on the ground and walking back over handing me and Honey some sweets. The twins were crying on the floor laughing at Kyoya's pissed face.

"Yuki."

"Yeah Mori-nii."  
"Kyoya will get you later."

"I know, I can try to avoid it though"

"Be careful"

"Okay!"


	15. Revenge?

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

Guests, don't worry Kyoya will get her back bad! :D

**Fifteen**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

Half and hour after having been given the sweets by Mori we walked over to Haruhi, Tamaki, Mai and Kyoya who incidentally was still glaring. Me and the twins smirked, I sat in between them as they'd become my body guards. I grinned at Kyoya and took a big bite out of a tuna sandwhich that Haruhi had made back at the Mansion. He glared and I very childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Neh, Haruhi, what are we doing after lunch?"

Haruhi paused in thought for a moment before smiling happily. I raised an eyebrow slightly worried now.

"What are you thinking?"

"Volleyball. What do you think?"  
"Depends on the teams?"  
"I was thinking of putting you, Hikaru, Kaoru together on one team and Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai and Honey-senpai on the other."

"Sounds fair enough, what'd you guys say?"  
There were nods of approval from everyone bar from Hikaru. "Unfair."

"Trust me the teams won't be unfair Hikaru, that's about as fair as I can put them." Haruhi sighed and I smirked before wolfing down my sandwich. Everyone looked at me, a few paled but I ignored them and continued eating. By the end of lunch everyone had eaten their fill and I was still eating, I had even surpassed Honey, they were string at me wide-eyed.

"You will be unable to play if you continue to eat at that rate." Tamaki said in disbelief as I shoved yet another cake down my mouth, Honey looked like he could throw up and I just smiled before going for a bowl of salad.

"Naaah, I need all this." I wolfed that down and they all moved away from me, Haruhi laughed and pulled out some more baby food to feed Mai who it seemed wanted to keep up with me. I smiled, patted her head and moved to devour a fruit trifle. Finishing it I burped, giggled and stood up, everyone looked at me with worry etched into their faces.

"YOSH!" I shouted as Haruhi chucked me the volleyball "Let's play!"

We got into our teams after having set up the net and currently everyone had their game faces on. Haruhi walked up and held Mai in her arms. She smiled and explained the rules to everyone, I nodded and grinned, I adored volleyball and usually people would prefer to go up against me when I was on my own. It was usually a fairer game but then again this lot should be more energetic. Haruhi blew the whistle and chucked the ball to Hikaru.

"Mama!" Mai called out. I looked at her and she clapped her hands, I nodded and turned to face the other team just as Hikaru chucked the ball over the net. Tamaki hit it back over and I let it sail past me to Kaoru who hit it over, I'd been told I wasn't to hit the ball till it had come over our net three times. This time it was Mori who hit it back over and Hikaru just managed to hit it over to which Honey hit it back and Kaoru returned it. Honey smiled and whacked the ball over, it came towards me and I hit it over, the ball went passed them all. Wide-eyed they looked at me and I smirked.

"Volleyball is **my** game!" Kyoya smacked the ball over to us and Hikaru returned it, Tamaki sent it back and Kaoru returned it. I generally stayed out unless the ball came to me or it looked like we might loose. Half way through the game it was a case of 5 all. I got to serve and as I looked at the other team they all had hard game faces on and stood back as far a possible, I smiled sweetly and served the ball ever so lightly, it went over the net and plopped to the floor a few cm away. Their faces were classic and I burst out laughing, so did Haruhi whilst everyone else watched me in disbelief as I stood their laughing, the twins suddenly burst out laughing too.

"I told you Volleyball was my game didn't I?" I chuckled and saw the dark looks on their faces which only made me laugh more.

"unfair!" Tamaki and Honey yelled whilst Mori raised an eyebrow at me and Kyoya glared, he was still intent it seems upon getting me back. I smirked and walked off to the water and just stood there watching the waves. Everyone else was talking and after some thought I walked over to Haruhi about to speak.

"KYAAA!" suddenly I'd been lifted off the ground in a fireman's lift and everyone just stood there snickering. The only one missing would be … "KYOYA!" I yelled and all I got was a small evil chuckle as I was carted off in a random direction, away from everyone else.

He walked in silence and about half an hour later I was dropped to the ground with Kyoya stood above me, he sat down beside me and smirked.

"What?" my voice was frightened, I wasn't sure what Kyoya would do to me. In all honesty though, you'd be scared too if he suddenly carted you off!

"Nothing." he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips, I shivered and began to kiss him back until he pulled away smirking.

"What?"

"I still owe you for my top." I paled and he laughed before pulling me onto him as he laid down and brought me back to him so he could continue to kiss me. I sighed content and kissed him back. We stayed like that for a while until he flipped us around so I was on the ground, I looked at him with raised eyebrows but he ignored it and began to trail kisses down my neck. I shivered, he felt so good against my skin. However, I shouldn't have trusted him.

He began to kiss and nip at my skin making his way down to my collar bone and down to my stomach where he kisses and nipped a lot, I shivered and clutched onto his arms. He was evil but I liked the sensations a bit too much I think. Smiling he made his way back up to my lips and continued to kiss me there, I smiled and returned his kisses. My arms wrapped around his neck and we continued to kiss until we needed air. Kyoya pulled away and laid his head onto my stomach, I sighed and he shifted so he could look at the sky, smiling I began to fiddle with his hair, not that he minded. It was peaceful and relaxing and … I fell asleep just as Kyoya began to speak to me.

When I woke up it was to find myself wrapped up in Kyoya's arms, he was watching the sky but sat up this time, I was in his lap. I shifted slightly and snuggled into his chest, he tightened his grip on me and watched the sky, I smiled and hugged closer to him. It took me a while to realise his top was wet, or rather damp, it was only in two places though, I frowned, how did that happen? On cue he spoke.

"You cry during your sleep. You were scared I'd let you go." his voice sounded pained, I felt tears prick at my eyes and my arms instinctively wrapped around Kyoya in a tight hug, he hugged me back.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have every right to be scared, I talked to Haruhi whilst you were stood in the water, she said you'd never been in a relationship."

"Haruhi threatened you?" I glanced at Kyoya, he paled, visibly unsettled by the memory I sighed and turned his face to mine, leaning up I kissed him gently on the lips.

"She only did it because she loves me and doesn't want to see me hurt, you know how that feels don't you?"

"Of course. I didn't realise she had such a dark side."

"What did she threaten you?"

"A multiple of things. One if I do remember was a free sex change and an early retirement."

"That's a typical one, she told the twins that once, they told me. They looked so scared of her."

"I could never guess why." I chuckled and kissed Kyoya again, he sighed and kissed me back before suddenly standing with me in his arms. He broke the kiss and I whimpered, I'd wanted to carry on. Kyoya seemed to have realised this because his arms tightened and he brought me closer to his body as he began to walk back to where the others would be.

Halfway there I managed to get Kyoya to stop so I could walk. He smirked but said nothing as he held my hand whilst we walked down to the Beach. It was nice and peaceful and just before we got back into sight of the Beach I grabbed Kyoya and kissed him knowing I wouldn't be able to do something like that until we were alone again, he smiled into the kiss and deepened it. I moaned and his arms tightened around me before letting go and taking my hand as we walked off to the others.

If I'd only known what I looked like, boy oh boy, Kyoya would have been dead.

When we reached the others there was a dead silence and they looked at me wide-eyed. I quirked an eye-brow, why were they staring at me like that?

"W-what?"

"KYOYA!" Haruhi snapped at the sound of my voice and suddenly the warmth that had been in my hand was gone and I was being pushed by that same warmth into Haruhi who caught me with an angry face as she glared at him.

"MOTHER what did you DO!" Tamaki wailed and he ran over to me with Mai, his eyes were all watery. Mai looked at me and poked my neck, it was rather tender, I flinched. She then poked my arm, that was tender too, when she then poked my stomach … well that was super tender and suddenly a light bulb went off in my head.

I had love bites all over my skin! I could kill Kyoya! Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at me with wide open mouths and their eyes were so … okay, this is confusing! They told me to go get Kyoya but now they look so angry and they're glaring at him. Mori and Honey look like they could kill him and Haruhi, well I'm having to hold her back.

"Why are you all so angry at him!"

"He … he did that to you!" Hikaru and Kaoru spat, I sighed and shook my head.

"You all knew I was in love with him and Kyoya wouldn't have done it without my permision. Anyway, Hikaru, Kaoru you two told me to go get him. Haruhi you told me to have some fun. Tamaki you said you didn't like me upset and Mori and Honey you two I can understand cause you're my big brothers practically but really!"

they all looked away shame faced and I sighed shaking my head. "Let's just go back, change and have dinner, neh?"

Everyone nodded and we went back to the mansion, a scheme of revenge was working its way into my head. I smirked, Kyoya was dead.


	16. Going out!

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

Hehe, Kyoya's going to be killed now!.xx  
This is how she got her revenge Miikachanx and I try to update quickly TsukiHibari and I'm glad you like it!xx

**Fifteen**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

Smirking I stood in front of Kyoya's room. I could hear the shower going so I knew where he'd be, casting a quick look around I snuck into his room. Currently Tamaki had Mai with him so I was fine to do my plan, boy he'd be in trouble now. Seeing as he wasn't in his room I grinned and plopped myself down onto his bed. For a minute or two I stayed plopped down until I noticed a book on his table, grinning I grabbed it.

It was hard not to laugh when I saw the title of the book, good lord. It was 'F in the exams by Richard Benson' and I could just picture Kyoya actually reading it. It was just something he'd do, smiling I turned so I was on my stomach with my head facing the top of his bed as I settled down to read the book. It was brilliantly funny, I kept laughing at what I read and so I never heard Kyoya leave the bathroom.

Smirking I continued to read and eventually ended up reading it out loud, still unaware of Kyoya stood behind me in nothing but a pair of boxers. Tight ones at that. Good lord I was unaware.

"Name six animals that live specifically in the Artic. Two polar bears, Four seals." I giggled, one way to answer the question.

"Where was the American declaration of independence signed? At the bottom." I snickered, well technically it was.

"What is the highest frequency noise a human can hear? Mariah Carey." I paused thoughtfully and nodded my head, I could after all understand the flawed logic.

"Where was Hadrian's Wall built? Around his garden." I giggled.

"The race of people known as Malays come from which country?" Kyoya answered before I could.

"Mularia." I jumped and dropped the book to turn around and face him. I flushed as I looked him in the eyes, guilty from having been caught, he raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to me. Immediately my eyes travelled down his body noting his toned appearance and how his rather tight boxers emphasised what he had, and then they travelled back up. I was bright red by the time my eyes reached his and he was smirking as he continued to walk over to me.

"Enjoying the book?"

"Y-yeah. S-sorry."  
"It's fine." he smirked and walked over to where I was laying giving me a better view of his body, I went redder than before. Kyoya, obviously knew he'd get this reaction as I saw the satisfaction glimmering in his eyes. This only caused me to flush a bit more before my devious scheme came back to mind and I scooted over patting the part of the bed next to me despite the obvious blush on my face.

He raised an eyebrow but sat down by me non the less and pulled me into a hug, I breathed in his scent and kissed his chest as his head was currently residing on mine. Kyoya's breath hitched and he pulled his head away to look at me, I smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him, he responded rather happily and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I allowed it and wrapped my arms around his neck, I did that just in time too as suddenly I found myself laying underneath Kyoya with his knees by my hips and his arms by my shoulders, I shuddered but carried on kissing.

I felt like I was in heaven. Kyoya's tongue fought mine a battle of dominance and as we fought he pushed my body further down into the bed, his knees squeezing against my legs. I moaned as his body pressed into mine, I could feel him getting stiff through his boxers, he was enjoying this as much as I was it seemed. Smiling I pulled out of our kiss and trailed kisses along his jaw and down onto his neck. I sucked and nipped and licked his neck, Kyoya moaned and laid down onto me, it seemed he'd given up on staying on his hands and knees, I smirked and bit down onto his neck. The second I did so his whole body went stiff and then slowly began to relax again as I continued to assault the now tender spot on his neck, he moaned and I smiled into his neck. I pulled away and kissed him senseless again, Kyoya moaned and took full dominance as we kissed.

Eventually I pulled away, he looked so pouty I suppressed my laughter and pushed him off of me before getting upright. "We should get you ready, where's your shirt, I can put that on for whilst you pull on your trousers." he nodded and pointed to a pile of clothes on his chair, I fetched them and waited till he'd pulled on his trousers before doing his shirt for him. He smirked as I began to also brush his hair, I was treating him like a child, not that he seemed to mind though in all honesty I think he enjoyed it.

"You're a mess." he muttered and pulled me onto his lap, he was still a bit stiff, I could feel it and that caused me to go bright red. He smirked knowingly and trailed light kisses along my neck before pulling back and standing up, we walked over to the door as I smoothed out my dress and ruffled my hair a bit. I suppressed my smirk as we neared the door.

Walking down into the dinning room was hilarious. Everyone looked up and they all went wide-eyed, Kyoya didn't realise it was because of him, he seemed to think it was due to my outfit, I wasn't going to correct him. Oh the outfit by the way, in case your curious is a pair of black shorty shorts, a short-sleeved white blouse with a black and red chequered tie and my hair hung down behind my back in lush curls. My shoes were once again my black dollys, I had also bandaged my hands, in all honesty it was because I dropped the curler into the palm of my one hand but decided it'd look less suspicious if I bandaged them both.

Smirking I pulled my hand away from Kyoya's and danced over to the Hosts who were looking at me in shock. I nodded and mouthed 'shhh' to them a mischievous smile on my face, they all burst out into smiles and patted me on the back. Haruhi giggled at me and petted my head in a motherly manner whilst showing her obvious favour of the situation, I mean how couldn't anyone. Kyoya, the Shadow King was sporting a massive love bite on the side of his neck which happened to be the size of a cricket ball. Impishly I took Kyoya's hand and led him to his seat on the table, I was sat next to him and then the dinner began.

Dinner was an interesting occurrence. It was quiet and we all kept glancing at Kyoya though he mistook it for them glancing at me and me being uncomfortable with it as underneath the table his hand gave my leg a comforting squeeze before he resumed eating. At one point he actually asked them to refrain from continually glancing over at me as it seemed to be upsetting me, everyone was quiet before giving a small nod and looking down at their food to cover up their mirth. I just smiled softly, trying not to laugh. Mai sat by Haruhi watching us, a happy look on her face.

Once we'd eaten our food we all migrated to the living room where we all sat down and Tamaki went to fetch a comedy for us to watch. Mai came crawling over to me when Tamaki began to get the TV working and much to everyone's amazement she managed to pull herself up onto the sofa, in between me and Kyoya.

"What's up Mai?" I ruffled her hair and she giggled before pointing at me.

"Mama." I raised an eyebrow wondering what she was getting at. Then she pointed at Tamaki.

"Tamdi" my eyes flew wide open and my face broke out into a huge smile, she'd learnt another word. I nodded and she pointed at Hikaru. "Hibawu" then at Kaoru "Kabawu" their eyes lit up and their faces broke out into big grins, not only had she sort of learnt their names but she could also tell them apart. "Hadu" that was Haruhi she seemed startled to be called something similar to her name and she smiled softly. Then it was Honey who she pointed at "Hundy" he smiled and clapped his hands. "Mudi" that was Mori he smiled and petted her head. She pointed at me "MAMA!" I smiled and ruffled her hair, only Mori, Haruhi and Kyoya knew that she was right, the others thought she just didn't know my name yet. Then it came to Kyoya "Dada." all eyes went wide open and Kyoya blushed. I smiled then it registered, she was holding my hand and Kyoya's hand, in front of everyone she had just called him Dada and he was now in her eyes her father, it was what I wanted, maybe not as pubic but still!

Smiling I kissed Mai on the forehead and she giggled before climbing into Kyoya's lap still holding our hands, smiling I sat next to Kyoya so she wasn't stretching any more. She giggled and curled up in his lap sucking her thumb before looking at the Tv, the film had started.

"So … when did you two have Mai?" the question came out of the blue as did my shoe when it hit Hikaru in the head for his remark. The Hosts tried not to laugh.

"We didn't idiot."

"Yuki?" I turned to face Kaoru, he had a confused look on his face. "Why does Mai still call you mama and why did she call Kyoya dada? I mean it sort of fits with his neck but still!"

My eyes went wide and they darted to Kyoya who had a look of realization cross his face he turned to glare at me, I giggled nerveously and shot Kaoru a dirty look before answering.

"Well … she thinks Kyoya's her dad."

"Doesn't explain why she still calls you Mama though." That was Tamaki, damn the idiot was catching on too. I shot Haruhi a panicked look who gave me a sympathetic one in return. Mai squeezed my hand and I sighed.

"Stop the film. You're going to all want to hear this."

They did as told all turning to look at me once the TV had been stopped and turned off. They looked at me expectantly, Mori however got up and sat down next to me as he patted my arm in reassurance. Haruhi smiled and sat down by my feet as she idly stroked my legs. I sighed, better to get it over with.

"Well, about a year and a half ago I was raped." Mai winced and shook a little, Kyoya reacted automatically by gently hugging her and stroking her hair, she quietened down.

"It was by the son of my old boss, I was an idiot who decided to help him out a bit, he said about some boxes in the back room. I trusted him and went to help him get them down but he pushed me against the wall and … well … to tell everyone I'd forced myself upon him, I was scared and gave in. My brothers wanted to kill him, I only told them and they kept quiet, my family found out I was pregnant and for the last three months of my pregnancy I stayed with my Grandmother. When I had had Mai I returned back home and ever since she's been cared for by all of my family, when people ask we say she's adopted because we saw her and she looks so much like me I wanted to take her in off the street. People accept it and don't comment."

They stared at me wide-eyed and immediately they all had looks of outrage on their faces. Mai interrupted them before they could begin to rant, she looked at me and flung herself into my lap crying, I sighed and shushed her rocking her back and forth gently, Mai was a very sensitive girl. She could always pick up on my emotions and she generally tended to act accordingly, I was scared and upset, she clung to me and cried. Haruhi gently prised her off of me and took her upstairs to bed. Nothing more was said on the subject but I could tell they accepted me and Mai but were pissed at Riko, even though they didn't know it was him.

Sighing I glared at the TV as it was turned back on, Kyoya decided to break the silence whilst Tamaki sorted the TV out again. "You could have warned me."

I smiled impishly, everyone looked at me. "That wouldn't have been nearly as fun."  
"Yuki, I thought they were staring at you, not me."

"Not my problem."

"What am I supposed to say when people ask?"

"About your neck? Hmmm … tell them we were all playing cricket. I doubt they'll realise and what am I supposed to say about my neck, chest, stomach and arms?"

"Played golf?"

"Yeah right. My family aren't that easy! They'll have an excuse to meet the Host Club now because they'll say about bringing who ever got hungry and all their friends from the Host Club so they don't feel out of place"

"That's fine by us."

"Not by me! I have to cook all the meals you know!"

"We could bring a chef?"  
"No chef is stepping one foot inside my kitchen unless they want it to be removed."

"The Host Club could help cook."

"That would be funny."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Yep, it means the only ones I guess who could actually cook something properly would be Mori-nii and Honey-nii. Oh and obviously Haruhi."

"Not the rest of us?"

"Hell no."

"Why is that?"

"Well … Tamaki is too much like Ryu-nii and he demolishes the kitchen. Hikaru and Kaoru are too much like the twins and they're bloody horrific in there. You … you're too lazy." Haruhi had walked back in at this point and everyone's eyes went wide open. Haruhi stood there literally laughing at me.

"Am I now?"

"Yeap."

"Are you sure about that."

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't"

"To think I wasn't going to punish you for my neck."

"You can~" I was stopped mid sentence by Kyoya's lips smashing down onto mine and me being flatten out onto the sofa, Mori had moved just in time. I squeaked and Kyoya smirked. His body once again pressing mine down this time though it was into the sofa and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist as he quite literally kissed me senseless. In front of everyone too! When he finally straightened up I was left laying on the sofa with spirals for eyes, he chuckled and pulled me up into his lap, I mumbled and snuggled into him whilst he played with my hair. Without realising it, I reached a hand up to my lips and touched them in wonderment. The others gaped at Kyoya and I felt him shiver slightly, Haruhi must have glared at him because his arms also tightened around me.

**(MUCH LATER THAT NIGHT, 3 MOVIES LATER)**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

I yawned softly, most of them had fallen asleep downstairs, well apart from Kyoya and me. We'd managed to stay awake during all 3 of the films and now we made our way upstairs. I smiled softly at him, he was holding my hand again and I must admit it felt good. By now, all the Hosts had guessed we were going out. It made me feel happy because surprisingly enough they were all positive after the initial shock.

Kyoya stopped walking and I bumped into his back. I noticed we were stood outside his room and he was looking at me as if to say goodnight. I don't know why but I sort of didn't want to go to my room and sleep in there all on my own, stupid as it may sound but I just didn't want to. Kyoya it seemed understood my hesitation as he pulled me down the hallway to my room, he opened the door and stood there, I looked at him and he smiled.

"Get your stuff, you're sleeping with me?"

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course."

"T-thanks!" I beamed at him and ran to go get my stuff. Quickly I ran into my bathroom and got my wash bag before coming back out and going to my wardrobe. For some reason whilst I was in there, Kyoya decided to go to my underwear draw and pull out a baby pink matching set, he walked over and dangled it in my face, needless to say I went bright red.

"Wear these tomorrow?" blushing I nodded, god knows why but I nodded, he smiled and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, army boots and my grey mario short sleeved shit. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I smiled.

"I didn't get that, the twins did. In fact, Juu-nii and Sha-nii brought me the underwear. Momo-nee brought me the jeans. Lucy-nee and Ryu-nii brought me the army boots which are actually heelies." smirking I reached into the wardrobe and pulled out the heels, he raised an eyebrow but said nothing. No instead he reached into the wardrobe again and pulled out, much to my dismay he pulled out the baby-blue, semi-transparent nightdress that my grandmother had brought for me, it reached the middle of my thighes. I swear he was enjoying this too much.

Then the next thing I knew, Kyoya was walking out of my room and down the hall to his, I glared and pulled the wardrobe shut before running after him, closing my bedroom door in the process. I walked into his room with him and froze because there, in her cot was Mai, sleeping soundly. We looked at each other and sighed knowing the culprit was Haruhi.

Smirking I took my bed clothes off him and the underwear before darting into the bathroom and turning the shower on. I washed quickly, using my stuff, he kindly deposited it inside the door before walking off, and changed in silence. Once done I came out and let Kyoya go in, he was staring at me and just before he went into the bathroom he spoke to me.

"Yuki. Never let anyone see you like that other than me." I nodded blushing and walked over to Mai's cot. I smiled and watched her sleep until Kyoya came back out 10 minutes later, he stood behind me in a pair of boxers again and he smiled as he watched Mai sleep. His arms wrapped around me and I sighed letting him lead me to the bed. We got in and almost instantly I cuddled into him, he smirked and wrapped protective arms around me, I smiled liking it and allowed myself to fall asleep.

"Love you Kyoya"

"I love you too Yuki"


	17. NonGothic?

Host Club Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club just the Ocs and the plot.**

Hehe, Kyoya's going to be killed now!.xx  
This is how she got her revenge Miikachanx and I try to update quickly TsukiHibari and I'm glad you like it!xx

**Seventeen**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

I moaned as I began to wake up and rolled over. My face buried itself into a warm pillow and I sighed happily contented. Well … until I realised that pillows aren't warm, I shared a bed with Kyoya last night and a hand was on my ass. My face flushed bright red and upon opening my eyes I was greeted by Kyoya's grey ones, they were full of mischief.

"Why are you holding my ass?" I dead panned and he smirked.

"I thought it only fair, after all have you not nice where your hands are?"

Glancing down at my hands I went bright red. The one was holding Kyoya's loose hand and the other was holding onto the top of his boxers, I was glad I hadn't pulled them off or down. Looking back up he smirked and squeezed my ass making me go eep.

"Bully."

"Oh but you're enjoying it?" Kyoya's breath tickled my ear and I flushed. My body pressed into his and I heard him groan. Flushing I realised why, my one leg was nestled between his and it didn't help I was laying with a leg either side of one of his. Smirking he squeezed again and despite what I wanted to do I pressed into him again, it seemed to be an automatic reaction.

"Sicko!" I muttered embarrassed. Kyoya laughed and hugged me tightly to him, I was aware of his heart beating fast when he did this and so without thinking I leaned up and kissed him. He returned my kiss passionately and happily, I smiled softly at him. He really was amazing.

I pulled back and rested my head on his chest smiling, my finger traced circles on his stomach having finally released his boxers. Kyoya's arms let go of my hand and my ass and instead fastened themselves around my waist holding me to him. I smiled and snuggled up into him, he was warm and soft and … safe.

However, as the lord hates me, someone had to break up out cuddling in the form of Tamaki. The idiot burst into the room and began shouting. Kyoya and me looked at each other and sighed turning to face Tamaki he froze in his panic and pointed an accusing finger at Kyoya. I looked at him with a confused expression and then the idiot spoke.

"KYOYA WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR DARLING DAUGHTER!" I swear, if they hadn't guessed where I was by then the did and instantly all of the Hosts stood in the doorway. Haruhi took one long look, glanced at the cot, saw Mai in there and smiled understanding shone in her eyes. Mori seemed to have noticed too as did Honey, so it left the 3 idiots to misunderstand it all. I glared.

"I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Tamaki, surprised by my outburst jumped backwards and clutched onto Haruhi who twitched in aggravation. I suppressed my laughter and clung tightly onto Kyoya with an angry expression.

"B-but … ANYWAY HE DID THINGS TO YOU!"

"No he did NOT!"

"Then why are you in his bed?" Hikaru dead panned, Kaoru smirked triumphantly. Sighing I shook my head just as Mai woke up and began to cry, I pulled myself out of the bed ignoring the boys when they blushed.

"I was in Kyoya's bed because I didn't want to sleep on my own and do you really think I'd do those kinds of things when Mai is in the same room?"

I heard sighs of acknowledgement and people leaving the room. Sighing I rocked Mai from side to side trying to calm her down, she just kept crying and I reached into her cot to grab a toy for her to chew on, it seemed her teething stage was coming. She happily ceased crying to gnaw on the unfortunate toy, smiling I ruffled her hair and she giggled.

"Teething?"  
"Yeah, I think it's just started."

"We'll need to keep her occupied then."  
"We?"  
"Didn't you say you wanted me to be her daddy?"  
"I did. Thanks Kyoya."

"I only do this for the one I love."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a kind guy at heart you just don't want to admit it. I love you too!"

"Heh. Nothing escapes you does it?"

"Nope." smirking I twisted round and pecked Kyoya on the cheek, he smirked and pecked my nose before doing the same to Mai who giggled happily.

"We should get dressed, the others'll think you've done something to me again"

"I may well just do something to them if they come into my room in the morning like that again!"

"Oh? What would you do?"  
"String them from the roof of the school in cat woman cosplay for their fans."

"Hah. I think that's something nobody should see Kyoya."

"Let's get changed and maybe nobody will."

"Fair enough my evil shadow king." with that said I crossed to where some clothes were waiting for me, picking them up I noticed that Kyoya must have also gotten some things for Mai because a cute little blue dress and underwear was underneath my clothes. Smiling I placed her down on the bed beside me and waited for Kyoya to finish his shower.

Some time later we left his room, both of us smiling with a happy Mai sat on my shoulders as she absently chewed on another toy due to her teeth. Mai looked super cute dressed in her baby blue button up dress, blue leggings (it was cold so I got her some other stuff too) and little blue boots to match. She giggled happily and I remember the trouble Kyoya'd gone through when he offered to tie her hair up in pigtails, she'd refused to stay still as she wanted to hug him.

Kyoya patted her head and flicked one of my pigtail plaits, I glared at him and gently bumped my hip into his side as we were walking beside each other. He chuckled and cast an approving eye over my outfit, I shook my head. He seemed so happy to see me dressed in something that didn't have any remotely gothic outlook or connection at all. I mean after all I was wearing black skinny jeans, a grey short-sleeved Mario shirt (I was a bit of a gamer at times :P) and a pair of black army boots that had been modified into heelies. The heels incidentally were in my hoodie pocket which I'd grabbed from my room on the way past, it was black with a white mushroom on it from Mario.

"Neh, Kyoya do you still have Mai's white coat?"

"Of course."

"Good good. I don't want my baby girl to get cold."  
"I want that no more than you do. I can understand why you seemed so over protective and motherly of Mai when we first saw her."

"Heh. I love her, even if he did cause her, I still love her. It's hard not to, especially as whenever she sees him she glares and screams if he comes anywhere near her."

"Good that bastard should never be allowed near either of you."  
"I know. Plus, your her daddy now, she even calls you Dada."

Kyoya smiled and ruffled her hair, a light blush dusting his cheeks. I smiled and as we turned the corner and down the stairs his blush faded and his mask returned. I sighed and shook my head as I carried on walking, Kyoya was still mad at the three musketeers as I'd decided to call them. Shooting them a glare I walked past them and waved happily to Mori and Honey.

"Haruhi, do you have any lip gloss?" I called as I saw her ruffling through her handbag. Today was an outing into the town and I was currently lacking any lip gloss of any sort, plus if Haruhi had the lip gloss I was looking for it would drive Kyoya crazy.

She smirked and chucked me the lip gloss as she turned around, I glanced at the label and my eyes went wide. "H-how the! Haruhi I love you!" immediately I glomped her. What I had been aiming for was her peach lip gloss as I'd discovered whilst getting dressed that he liked cherries and peaches best out of all the fruits. What Haruhi had chucked me was Black Cherry lip gloss, a brand new bottle, no doubt for me. I threw my arms around her and quickly applied it whilst Mai clambered off of me and onto Haruhi who laughed.


End file.
